Another Lie
by MisakaNetwork
Summary: What if Miyazono Kaori died a little later? What if she married Arima Kousei and had a child? Set 14 years after Kaori's death, another lie was told. (AU.Full of OC's)
1. Chromatique

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I DO NOT OWN SHIGATSU WA KIMI NO USO OR ANY OF IT, IF I DID, KAORI WOULDN'T HAVE TO DIE SO EARLY XD**

* * *

#1: **Chromatique**

 _"I met a liar by the afternoon river bank and my future began to change."_

I forced my eyes open.

Sunlight. Morning. Chaos.

 _"SEIICHI! Wake up, you dumbass!_ "

I tossed and turned upon hearing the aggravating noise early in the morning. _Who cares about classes?_

 _Shitty little sister._

"Call me 'onii-chan' and I'll wake up…"

A lazy reply, I guess. But still, I continued to cover my ears with the pillow, though I could hear the door open rather violently.

"SEIICHI! If you don't wake up now, I'll pour cold water over you!"

"Well, fuck you,"

And that morning, I went to school all wet.

"Fuck shitty sister. I'm never gonna return home, you brat,"

I cursed as I tousled my hair in different directions. Surely, without any doubt, I was in an awful mood. More so, because I was not in the mood to walk down the road filled with cherry blossoms blooming. _Shitty pink flowers._

Kicking a few scattered petals on the ground, I soon arrived at the school where I was going to— Sumiya Junior High. It's a small place, really. But they say a few well-known people had graduated from here, like some famous pianist, I heard. _Though honestly, I don't care._

My existence here is rather special—notorious, tied with violence and a path which good students must not walk on. In simple terms, _a delinquent._

"Shiihata Seiichi is in your class?!"

"The homeroom teacher was looking for him since this morning…!"

Walking down the hallway, I pretended not to hear anything; not to see anything.

"Do you think he'll be held back a year again?"

I insisted in pretending. If not, I'll be in trouble again, though trouble is something not unusual in my daily life.

"Move it," My face squirmed a glare at those who were whispering behind my back and at the same time, boldly sitting on my desk. Of course, immediately, they left like cowards.

 _And thus, I have no friends._

Excluding the fact that teachers kept on lecturing me and how I always get scores from the bottom of the abyss. This is the summary of my daily life. A sister who couldn't be at least affectionate to me, classmates who only know how to backstab, hypocrites who call themselves 'teachers'. This world is in monotone. A monochromatic world which is painted in dark colors—that is how the world is depicted through my eyes.

I cannot make it brighter. The more I try, the more it darkens. The future is rather bleak for me.

The classes continued on. I was asleep most of the time or I was at the rooftop smoking and sleeping. I got tired of trying.

The moment I opened my eyes, a tangerine sky welcomed me. I could see the other students leaving the school though some stay at their respective clubs after classes.

"Well, gotta go!" I propped myself up and dusted my pants and back. The baseball team was as lively as ever, below at the open field and I sighed. _Good for them._

Striding towards the classroom, I picked up my bag which was now sitting inside an empty classroom—a classroom I have no sentimental memories of.

I walked pass the faculty room in which the door was slightly ajar. From my position, I could see our class representative talking to a teacher with a rather unhappy look on her face. The homeroom adviser looked tired and unmotivated as she talked but the class rep maintained her worried face. _Oh what's her name again…? Asami…? Asada?_

"Oh whatever," I dismissed my thoughts and after returning my indoor slippers inside my locker and slipping on my school shoes, I hurried to get out of school. It's not like I was planning to go back home. It's chaotic in there… _plus that bastard has to go home now of all times…_

Instead of taking the bridge which I used to jumped off when I was a child, I took a sharp turn and settled on the river bank's soft grass. The waters were glimmering due to the late afternoon sunlight; the warm breeze carrying the scent of the cherry blossoms in full bloom. A sanctuary where I could leave the ugly world and find solace.

Or so I thought.

"Shiihata Seiichi…"

An unfamiliar voice called out my name from behind.

Instinctively, I turned around and that's when I saw her.

Black hair flowing beautifully in motion against the spring breeze. Underneath the thick-rimmed eyeglasses laid eyes cheerful yet fogged with mystery. Her smile the brightest I have ever seen. Her existence seemed ephemeral and transient just like the cherry blossoms of April.

"Shiihata-san?" She angled her head slightly to the right and after that, I immediately snapped back to reality.

"W-who the fuck are you?!"

I retorted back and shot daggers at her with my glare. Yet she remained unnerved.

 _The hell? She's abnormal._

"I'm the class representative, Arima Kizuna," she first spoke. "Do you mind if I have a word with you?"

The dark-haired girl flashed a full smile at me and I could barely refuse her. _It's just a small talk anyway, it's not like it'll harm me._

"Fine," I clicked my tongue but Arima simply grinned and sat beside me on the grass. She glanced at the river which was peacefully gleaming and I couldn't help but stare at her blue eyes that were dazzling against the afternoon sunset.

"Say, it's nice here, huh?" she asked first and I sat there simply dumbfounded.

"Huh?"

"Do you hate school?" Arima asked again and my eyebrows continued to crumple. _The fuck is with these questions?!_

 _Oh, I get it._ I suddenly recalled the scene I saw before leaving the school. She was talking with the adviser, so she's tasked to lecture me. _Poor girl._

"If you're here to convince me to study harder, then I'll tell you this in advance. It's useless. I don't give a shit about school or anything. Now fuck off," I immediately said and took out a stick of cigarette and lighted it. She's lucky I'm quite kind-hearted, it'll save her from disappointment; it'll save me from the trouble. _A win-win situation, really._

And just like how I wanted it to be, Arima froze and looked down at the ground with a disheartened look on her face. But when I took out the cigarette, her stare averted back to me. _Damn she's freaky._

Then to my horror, her eyes sparkled immediately and a grin crept up to her face. _What the hell is wrong with her?!_

"Shiihata-san..!"

"WHAT THE FUCK—?!"

Suddenly, the bespectacled girl jumped on me with a wild look on her face—freaking me out in the process and dropping the cigarette to the grass.

My eyes widened in confusion and my frown deepened even more. This time, Arima was now grasping both of my hands tightly with eyes glinting in excitement and elation.

"Shiihata-san! Your hands are really big! I…I like your hands!" the class rep then said and my jaw just dropped literally.

"HUUUH?!" I exclaimed my bewilderment verbally and took away my hands from her clasps. "Are you crazy?!"

No, I'm not! But, c'mon! I've got an idea~!" Arima suddenly stood up and seized my arm. She dragged me out of the river bank and I just followed her like an idiot.

"Where the fuck are you taking me anyway?!" I angrily asked but I made no resistance. Just when I thought she'll flash me with another smile, Arima hit me with her school bag instead.

"Another cuss out of that mouth and I swear I'll wash your tongue with soap!" the girl scolded me but continued to run. "Hurry up, you slow poke!"

 _Just what the hell is with that sudden change of attitude?!_

The more I spent time with her, the more she becomes a mystery. A massive ball of violent mood swings… _Arima Kizuna._

We continued to walk across the sea of cherry blossom trees until the two of us reached a road and then dashed on a few blocks. The moment Arima stopped walking was when we were in front of a large house. On the gate, her surname was fixed on a metal plate and it was obvious that we went to her house.

Though below that metal plate lay a sign which bore a set of words.

 _"Arima School of Music?"_ I unintentionally read it out loud. _So her family teaches music?_

When I finally had time to think about it, she dragged me again pass the gate and without even closing it, Arima opened a door near the garage which led to the studio below. Without stopping, the two of us raced down the stairs and into the room in which two pianos were placed neatly in front of us, as well as other instruments.

Arima closed the door behind us and instantly, her beautiful smile returned. She looked straightly into my eyes that seemed to pierce through my soul. I was at lost for words and nervously avoided her eyes that held more color than the rest of the world. I wondered there and then what was the reason behind those chromatic eyes of hers? Behind the warmth I felt when she smiled at me and showed me kindness? The home she calls was empty, barren, deserted. It held no soul, so where did her soul come from? What drives her to move forward? _I want to know._

"Shiihata-san…no, Seiichi-kun…" her smile was still there, lovely and ever-changing. "You're right. The adviser asked me to help you with your studies, but when I talked to you, I think I can't leave you alone now."

Her eyes which held incredible sweetness suddenly overflowed with sheer determination. I wished for a more sassy attitude from myself , yet my eyes merely widened at her statements. I continued to stare at her—just looking. I can tell from her expression that she was not kidding around. But I had too many questions.

 _Why would a respectable girl like her come to a delinquent like me?_

 _What is behind that determination that seemed like it will never waver? Pity? Sympathy?_

 _I don't need those._

"Listen up here, lady. This is my life. Your help is not necessary," I spoke and battled her kindness with a cold-hearted response. However, if I knew what was going to happen, I would have replied differently. If only I knew of it…

Her replies where simply out-of-this-world. I should have understood that, at that time. It would have saved me the trouble. But she always gives me a big surprise.

"Seiichi-kun! Please play the piano!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **I've read Shigatsu long before the anime started and the manga was just beginning xD and so, the ending drove me to tears lol**

 **Anyway, can't get it off my head so I made something like a sequel or something hahaha well, hope you enjoyed it~ more to come!**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome~ :3**


	2. A Child's Love

**#2: A Child's Love**

* * *

Morning.

"SEIICHI-KUN~!"

Lunch.

"Let's eat together, Seiichi-kun!"

After classes.

"Wanna hang-out at the studio, Seiichi-kun?"

Evening.

"Yo, Seiichi-kun! I got your number from the advi—"

 **"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

I tossed my phone across the room which landed violently on the floor after banging against the wall. I am utterly pissed and mad.

 _That girl…Arima Kizuna…! She been bugging the hell off of me for three days already! Doesn't she know how to stop?!_

I cursed under my breath and from the side, I could hear the phone vibrating again—but this time it was an email.

 _[Are you avoiding me, Seiichi-kun? If you won't answer my calls, I'll come over there at your house now. :3]_

The moment I read the email, all my nerves woke up and I panicked. _Fuck this shit! She's wrapping me around on her damn finger!_

I clicked my tongue and dialed her number without any choice left. The moment she picked up her phone, I gave her no time to talk and I simply blurted out my rage.

"Now, listen here Arima. Get your shit together and stop fucking with me! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not interested in learning your shitty piano?!"

"Even if you repeat the year?" she asked me through the phone and I waited for nothing before replying back.

"Yes! Even if I re…wait. WHAT?! You never told me anything about that!" With me complaining, Arima simply dismissed my reaction with a rather fake excuse.

"Oh I didn't? But isn't it a fair exchange? The adviser told me that if you show some progress on the piano, she won't mind letting you pass~"

My mouth was wide agape now. _This girl…this girl is the reason why my life is so troublesome now!_

 _But, no. I can't fall under her trap this time!_

"Nice excuse, Arima! But that ain't gonna make me fucking play some damn instrument!" I slipped on a cocky smirk and hung up on her. _I have to think of how I could make her stop!_

I slumped on my bed in exhaustion and rubbed my dead-tired eyes. _Fuck this shit. Why do I have to deal with that persistent brat?!_ Ignoring her won't do. Should I scare her away? _Damn, she doesn't even flinch when I glare. That idiot is made up of steel nerves._

My phone began to vibrate again. _ARIMA….!_

Now having enough of her shit, I simply turned off my phone and tossed it aside. _Take that Arima!_ I grinned evilly at the phone's screen which reflected my heinous image.

"I'm sleeping early!" I announced and went to turn off the lights.

Yet by the moment I reached the bed, the landline phone in the living room began to ring as well. _What the hell?!_

"Shit, sis is watching TV downstairs! If it's Arima again…!" My bloodshot eyes widen again and I sprang from the bed and dashed down the stairs. _She doesn't have to know about Arima!_

However, by the moment I arrived, my sister has the receiver already stuck on her ear and was looking at me with a glare.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Seiichi…!" She shouted my name and I twitched.

"S-Saika..! Please! It's just a misunderstang! Arima is…just…um..!" I tried to explain, but fear overcame me gradually.

My sister raised an eyebrow at me as if confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? The piano school downtown told me you started studying there, they'll be expecting you on Saturday," she spoke and it was my turn to be puzzled. "Anyway, that's cool, at least you thought about studying something."

 _Piano School? Studying?_

And then it hit me.

 _FUCK YOU ARIMA!_

I was internally screaming and started punching the wall. _Now my sister thinks I'm into damn piano! What do I do?!_

"Seiichi, if you keep on punching the wall, I'll punch you in balls instead," Saika warned me and I stopped immediately.

"S-Sorry…."

Dejected, I slowly turned to the stairs. Yet, my sister suddenly remarked which was enough to freeze me.

"Tell me if you have a recital or something, I'll come watch."

 _Huh._

"The fuck?! Are you my mother?!" I shouted in disgust and ran to my room.

"SEEEEEEIIIICHIII! Imma kick your balls for real, you dumbass!"

In summary, it was kinda noisy that night.

By the next morning, I couldn't sleep a wink because of goddamn fucking Arima and went to school with three centimeter eyebags and puffy eyes.

Dragging my feet into the classroom, I immediately saw Arima sitting quietly on her desk. All the anger from last night which should have subsided returned that moment but I stopped myself. _Just ignore her. Ignore….ignore….maintain yourself Seiichi._

I walked towards my desk in silence but when she saw me, Arima instantly ran towards my direction. _Here we go again._

I rolled my eyes as I placed my school bag at the side while she slammed both of her fists on my table.

"Seiichi-kun, why are you ignoring me? Last night I called you several times…" She gave a rare downcast look on her eyes which made it hard to control myself. _Don't give in, Seiichi!_

"What's up with Shiihata and Arima-san? They're always together,"

 _That's because she's fucking stalking me!_

"Do you think they're going out?"

 _Oh hell no. Not in a million years!_

Our other classmates started whispering about the two of us and I was silently hoping Arima doesn't hear them. They're the usual nothings of malicious classmates. _She doesn't have to hear it_.

"No, you got it wrong!"

Without any warning, Arima shouted at them and I let my jaw drop. _She did hear it!_ I gave a glance at her face which was brimming with defiance—it was radiant against the early morning sun and that face was the reason why I am forced to help her even though I am totally against it.

But then again, she stopped me in my tracks.

"I'm teaching Seiichi-kun how to play the piano! I'm just checking up on him!" She suddenly said after dragging me out on my seat and that time, I hated myself for being a massive idiot.

"Huuhh?!" Everyone in the classroom instantly turned their heads towards her, including me. Everything was going according to her plans and my refusal seemed to hold no effect. _She's spouting talkshit! I should've just ran away from the start dammit!_

"Then, it seems like I don't have anything to worry about now, am I right Shiihata?"

A sudden voice boomed across the chaotic room and at that time, I never felt so unlucky in my entire life. The voice belonged to our homeroom adviser who seemed to have asked Arima to help me, even though I don't need it.

"Everyone, return to your seats," she didn't wait for me to react and wasted no time to start the class. The teacher glanced at Arima suddenly and added. "Arima-san, good job."

At that moment, I felt so humiliated and mocked. It seemed like they successfully got me on a leash like a fucking dog. I gritted my teeth and my hands crumpled into a fist. _This is so stupid. Am I just being played at by Arima and that fucking teacher?!_ _I got my heart moved; my brain at turmoil, I lost so many nights of peaceful sleep!_

"Everyone, rise—!"

 _BAMM!_

I pushed my desk violently and forcefully that it fell towards the floor and made Arima halt halfway through the morning routine.

Everyone, of course, averted their gaze at my direction immediately but I didn't care. No one could hold me by the neck!

"Hey, fucking woman! You think you could control me, huh?" I smirked yet at the same time crazed with anger as I addressed the teacher and maybe Arima as well. "Just so you know, that ain't fucking happening!"

Before I could hurt anybody else, I decided to leave the classroom with my school bag in tow. Surely, they'll come after me, especially the damn teacher. _Who knows what they'll serve me in detention later?_

Grumpily walking down the hallway, I got myself to head towards the rooftop where I should be able to cool my head. There I'll wait for them to find and punish me. _At least I'm not a coward who'll run away home and lock myself in a room._

Carefully, sitting at the concrete floor of the rooftop, I stared at the clouds. I continued to think about Arima and wondered how things went after my violent reaction. I shouldn't be even thinking about her in the first place, but now that she knows that I am this kind of person, Arima wouldn't even dare talk to me.

I sighed at the thought but then again, I was puzzled why I was sighing. _Why does it feel so quiet? This is what I wanted right? I am sure it is the 'peace' I was looking for after three days of Arima hell._

I took out my pack of cigarettes and lighted it. _I'm a delinquent dammit. She should just run off whenever she sees me and refuse her darling teacher's request and say "Sensei, I can't do it. Shiihata-san is too scary."_

I blew out a few puffs of smoke as my thoughts went deeper and deeper which in turn made me drowsier after each second passing. Crushing the cigarette with my shoe, both of my eyelids grew heavier until I let myself fall into the temptation. _Alas, a quiet sleep._

I opened my eyes, and the orange sky greeted me once again. Several hours had passed already and it was kinda hard to believe I slept through lunch without any teachers chasing after me. _They got tired maybe or they don't care at all…even Arima._

My stomach was grumbling as I stood up and dusted my behind. It was really late in the afternoon and everyone seemed to have left the school. Dusk was already eating up the last remaining sunshine beyond the horizon. I knew it was time for me to go.

It was a familiar scene, really—no students, late afternoon, cherry blossoms in full-bloom, me all alone walking by the river with tired and droopy eyes. It was like how we first met.

However, unlike that certain day, a girl holding a bouquet of white calla lilies was standing at the middle of the road. Her long black hair tied up in scarlet ribbons was still swaying with the breeze, her thick-rimmed glasses covered her bright blue eyes. _And an unforgettable smile._

I stopped dead at my tracks. _Was she waiting for me?_

 _I don't fucking care anymore._

I continued to walk forward and the distance between the two of us shortened gradually. And in a sudden flimsy decision, I changed my mind and halted in front of her.

"Arima, I wish this is the last time I'll talk to you about this. I am not interested in learning piano or music or whatever. Please just leave me alone,"

I chose my words carefully before speaking them and even prevented myself from cussing so that she'll understand that I am 100% serious.

But talking about Arima, she's the type to never give up and struggle—as far as I have observed during those three days. It took me by surprise though, that she simply smiled at me yet there was a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"I…I understand…! I can't force you to do something you don't want to do. I assure you, this will be the last time we'll talk about this," Arima said as if forcing those words out yet even so, she still wore her smile. "But, Seiichi-kun, could you help me with something?"

My expression changed when she said those words and then I remembered that Arima was holding a bouquet on her arms. _What are those for?_ —That, I wondered.

"Alright, fine," I replied after thinking about my schedule for a while. _It won't hurt if I went home a little late anyway._

Her cheerfulness went back after I agreed and grinned at me. "Thanks!"

The two of us started walking down the road and to a path other people don't usually go everyday. It was a familiar path to me though and maybe the same with Arima as well; now that I perfectly understand what those lilies were for.

As we were nearing our destination, my assumptions were slowly proven true. The cherry blossom trees continued to bloom since it was early spring though in deep winter, they were barren and piled up in snow. The stone slabs appeared one by one until we finally reached where Arima wanted to go—it was a cemetery.

 _But why April?_

Arima then crouched at a certain grave and stared at it for a very long time. I read what was written on it and when I finally realized who she visited, I bit my lip until it bled. _We're the same yet in different situations._

What was etched on the grave hit hard on me.

[ _Arima Kaori_ ]

[ _Age: 22 years old_ ]

[ _July 4 - May 27_ ]

Arima then lit a few incense sticks, clapped three times and prayed silently. Her face looked solemn that I cannot help but pray as well.

 _To Kaori Arima-san,_

 _I'm Shiihata Seiichi and Arima-san's classmate. I'm neither your daughter's friend nor an enemy, however I must say that your daughter is one hell of a stalker who kept me awake for three nights straight. I don't get why I'm here or why she's so determined to have me play the piano. Though I think she has a really nice smile._

After that, Arima placed the bouquet of lilies near the grave and smiled. I was simply observing her actions and asked myself a few questions. _How come she still looks so beautiful after experiencing something like this?_ _We're the same yet so different._

"Thanks for praying as well, Seiichi-kun…" She murmured that I nearly heard nothing at all. _I just told your mom what crimes you did to me._

"I'm…um…sorry…" I said while feeling embarrassed. I know what it feels like but still, losing someone important, especially a mother is nothing to joke around.

"I'm fine Seiichi-kun!" Arima simply giggled as if it was just a simple matter and I just stared at her and thought how really strong she was.

We were silent for a while yet Arima giggled again at my conflicted expression and spoke up.

"You're wondering, right? Why I'm still smiling even though my home is practically an empty house?"

I nodded shyly at her and said not a single word.

"You see, Mom died while giving birth to me. Though even before that, she was already sick. Dad, well he's a world-famous pianist, and only comes home once or twice a year. Of course, I am often depressed. I get really jealous of my other classmates…during field trips or parent-teacher meetings or when other kids go to places with their parents,"

She began to narrate to me her life. The more she talked, the more I could relate to her. I could understand Arima. _We are both kindred spirits; both abandoned by the world. However she still shines so brightly._

"Up until I was in grade school, I hated my parents for leaving me behind—especially Mom who died without even talking to me. I was incredibly lonely! One day though, Dad suddenly came home and embraced me really tightly. Like this!"

Arima suddenly sat up and hugged me really tightly. I turned beet red in embarrassment yet allowed her to continue what she was doing. _She's so soft and warm dammit! It's been a while someone hugged me this tight…_

"He was crying and apologizing for everything he has done and promised to make up for it. Gradually, the hatred that I felt for him and Mom vanished and I cried as well…" She whispered to me; with me still in her arms. I could feel her warm tears wetting my coat and I closed my eyes. _I don't know how to comfort her…_

"He taught me how to produce a different kind of music—the kind which reaches a person's soul. It's magical if you listen to it, you know! I understood that happiness is not a state, it's a choice. That's when I asked myself, _'Do I want to change?' 'Will I continue to see the world in a darker perspective?'_ "

Arima let go of me and smiled at my awe-struck face.

 _We experienced the same thing. Yet she overcame it…She changed herself._

 _Can I change myself as well?_

"Through music, I could see a different world. It's like looking at a kaleidoscope! And that answers the question~! Even though Dad stayed to start the music school for five years, he left again a year ago,"

She then looked at her mother's tomb with a sad smile and closed her eyes.

"You know, I wanted you to help me clean the grave, though someone already did."

I was silent all through out the conversation and just looked at the ground. Deep inside I was in conflict. Her story stirred me up due to the fact that we were so similar. I had too many questions that were left unanswered.

 _Do I want to change?_

 _Could I change myself? Could I make this world as colorful as hers?_

 _I want to know._

"Alright, let's go home! Thanks for accompanying me here, Seiichi-kun!" Arima then stood up and stretched both her legs, meanwhile I sluggishly forced my legs up.

Arima happily pounced her way down the road before me as I continued to gaze at her cheerful and happy image. _She saw the world in my perspective before, now she seems to be from another world._

"Hey, Arima," I called out her name and she looked at me with knowing eyes.

"I want to hear you play that kind of music—that one you said earlier…"

She giggled at me and then ran towards my direction. "Sure!"

* * *

 **A/N: Corrected a few mistakes here and there~ Thanks for reading! 8DD**

 **Please review!**


	3. Black Cats and Butterfly Wings

**#3: Black Cats and Butterfly Wings**

Winter night. 

It was cold and freezing. 

Blood everywhere. Next to me was a woman who was bleeding all over. 

She was caressing my cheek and even though she was having a hard time to breathe, she looked at me with loving eyes.. 

"Sei-chan…Mama loves…you…" 

"Mama…?" 

The woman stopped moving yet she was smiling, just like how _Arima_ smiles at me.

When I turned to the left, I saw Arima's body laying on the ground unconscious. She was filled with cuts and bruises as well. Her blood was pooling at the cold and icy asphalt.

I raced to her side and tears formed at the side.

"OI! Arima!" I was shouting and crying.

The surroundings turned dark yet Arima was still cradled on my arms. A black cat approached me with bright blue eyes and stared at me maliciously. It made a toothy ear-to-ear wide grin. In my head, it whispered.

 _"_ _You killed your mother."_

"—!" I gasped and struggled for air. I checked my surroundings—my messy room, the sky bright and beginning, the clock read 6:46 in the morning, I was on the bed. _A nightmare, huh?_

I heaved a sigh of relief and slumped on the bed. _Strange_. It felt so real…

 _Mom_ … she died on a car crash, but I was never there. So why am I dreaming things like that? _Even Arima is appearing in my dreams…the hell?_

I sighed again and closed my eyes. I was planning to return to dreamland since it was finally Saturday yet, the drowsiness was no longer there.

Kicking the sheets away, I decided to wake up early and have a stroll at the park.

Truthfully speaking, I never got over what happened yesterday at the cemetery. I kept thinking about Arima and how she unconsciously made me question what I was doing in my entire life. I even got curious of how that kind of music she was talking about would sound.

 _Will it touch my soul as well?_

I stirred my coffee and glanced at how the particles would swirl around inside the cup. I hope that after hearing it, I might find the answers to my questions.

"Oh? You're early Seiichi," my sister Saika who seemed to have just woke up called out to me. She was rubbing her left eye while yawning her way towards the stove.

I didn't reply to her and just continued staring at my cup of joe.

"You know, this week, you're acting really weird…" She said and I turned.

"Huh? No I'm not,"

"Don't worry, my dumbass brother. It's weirdly good," Saika made a motherly smile at me and I was stunned. It was rare that she would talk to me, and it was even more rare for her to smile.

 _If I were to say, everything became weird when Arima Kizuna started rampaging into my life._

I sighed at my thoughts and placed the cup on the wooden table. I walked towards the front door while dressing up with my coat.

"I'm going for a walk," I announced so that she won't trouble me with questions when I get back. As I was wearing my running shoes, Saika called out to me.

"Seiichi, could you buy some milk and bandages from the convenient store? I can't train if I'm out of them!"

"Fine, fine…whatever," I kept in mind what she ordered me to buy and then set off from the house.

Saika does mixed martial arts for self-defense and maybe as a sport as well. It was kinda weird though for a girl…

Turning to the right, I first stopped by the convenience store to buy what my sister asked me. Other than the milk and bandages, I also got myself a chocolate bar to eat and some water. With a plastic bag in tow, I exited the convenience store and started walking again.

I jogged slowly when I reached the beginning of an uphill slope. The cherry blossoms were still blooming against the red dawn sky and the coldness of the spring morning was piercing my cheeks. I huffed as I reached the top and a smile crept to my face.

However, I suddenly felt something soft and bony on my feet. It confused me for a while and when I finally got the courage to take a look, it literally scared the fuck out of me.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" I shouted my heart out at the gruesome sight.

A middle aged man was laying on the ground with a bloody head and his glasses cracked.

 _A murder?! Is he dead?!_

I looked from left to right if there was anyone who could be the perpetrator, however since it was early morning, no one was in sight.

The man laid face up on the concrete road. I looked for a pulse to check if he was still alive, so I placed my ear on his chest and felt his heart beating slowly as well as his ragged breathing. I sighed in relief and glanced at the surroundings. _I wonder if he has some ID or something._

I saw his suitcase was untouched at the side and a baseball could be seen a meter away. _Ah, this unsuspecting guy unfortunately got hit by a homerun._

"I better call an ambulance…!" I took out my phone and dialed an emergency number however, the man suddenly moved and spoke in a weak voice.

"D-don't…no hospital…"

I stared at him and my frown deepened. _This guy is unreasonable!_

The black-haired mister then sat up weakly and then glanced at his surroundings. He looked glad that his belongings were still there, and smiled weakly. After that, the mysterious man turned to me.

"Um…err.." He tried to find the right words to say yet I immediately understood what he was trying to tell me.

"Fine, mister. Let's go to the park over there," I told him and he just smiled embarrassingly. _That smile is just so familiar…_

I carried him over my arm as well as his rather heavy suitcase. We both sat at a bench near the playground; three children were playing their instruments at the dome at the center and the injured man continued to smile at them as if trying to reminisce.

I cleaned his wound with my bottled water and a towel I had. Taking out the bandages I bought, I apologized deep inside to Saika who asked me to buy it and wrapped it around the man's head.

"Hey mister, it's still better if you get your head checked, you know," I told him while trying to fix the bandages. _Maybe he just hate hospitals?_

"Don't worry! I always got hit by baseballs when I was younger!" He replied and I just sighed. _It's tiring to argue with him._

"I only have chocolate, but here," I offered him the chocolate bar I bought and sat beside him as well.

The guy took up my offer and gave me a small thanks. I stared at where he was staring at, which was the large pink dome children crawl inside. _Now it's used as a stage._

The children—one holding a recorder, the other, a melodica and the last one holding a clarinet were playing some nursery rhyme. They were happily performing even though their only audience was the two of us.

 _It's missing something…_

Unconsciously, I tapped both of my feet and slammed my hands on the side of the bench in rhythm of the song and whistled softly. 

_There, it sounds good._

I never even realized what I was doing until the man beside me pointed it out. 

"That's a nice addition," he smiled at me and I was puzzled. 

"Huh?" I turned to him yet I didn't stop tapping my hands and feet. 

"You're still doing it, you know," 

I was startled and paused. _The hell was I doing?_

"Sorry, I got…engrossed…" 

_I spaced out for a bit then I just started doing weird things?  
_

The guy simply chuckled and fixed his cracked thick-rimmed glasses. He then spoke to me again. 

"Are you into music?"

I blinked several times at his question. _Why does it seem like people are asking me about music nowadays? Do I fucking look like a rock star or something?!_

"No, I'm not…" I squirmed a reply, in fact, I didn't want to answer that question at all since it reminds me of Arima…

"Interesting," the man whispered under his breath but I can still hear it. Moreover, our conversation perplexed me until now. "I must thank you for helping me! Actually, I just live around here! Do you want to have breakfast at my home?"

He suddenly said and I was surprised. _Is he serious? He could be some kidnapper or something!_

"Um…but…" Scratching my head, I weighed the possibilities of being kidnapped and not being kidnapped.

I thought for a while and dismissed my suspicions. _Ahh, whatever. Kidnappers don't get hit by baseballs anyway._

"Don't worry! I have a daughter at home by your age, you know!"

"Well…if you insist, mister…" I shyly accepted his offer and both of us started walking together. With me beside him, I guess this guy will be safe if he gets hit by a baseball again…

"You know, I grew up here in this town, and I met my wife here as well and had a child," He started talking again as we walked to keep me from getting bored. _But maybe old people are like this…they usually share their life stories…_

"Hey, hey! Don't start thinking that I'm some old guy! I'm just 36!"

I stopped walking and stared at him intensely. _This guy is just 36? And he has a child at my age? A pretty young father, I guess…_

I followed behind him and noticed that the road we were taking was a familiar one. _Maybe he and Arima are neighbors?_

However, the closer we got to his house, my heart was beating ever more loudly. _Damn…I hope I'm wrong…_

It was the same neighborhood as Arima and I am silently hoping she won't see me walking by or anything… _I'm still not used to her fucking clinging._

I drowned myself in thoughts that I almost didn't take notice that the mysterious man opened someone else's gate.

I searched for him and eventually spotted the guy opening the door of a large house…with a metal plaque on the gate…with a music studio at the basement…

My jaw just opened on its own.

 _BUT THAT'S ARIMA'S HOUSE!_

I dashed towards the man and tried to stop him from opening the front door.

"Oi! Mister! What the hell are you doing?! That's someone else's house!" I whispered to him irately but it was too late. The door swung open and of course, Arima who was inside ran up to the front door with a bright squeal.

"Daddy! You're back!" She exclaimed and hugged the black-haired man tightly.

 _What?_

I froze still like a block of ice at the sight.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! You're her father?!"

Shouting my astonishment at the father and daughter and I couldn't help but feel so frustrated and confused.

"Oh, I haven't told you my name right? I'm Arima Kousei, Kizuna's father and a pianist!" The man extended his hand and shook mine. I still couldn't believe my ears what I was hearing. _This is bullshit._

"Ah! Seiichi-kun! What brings you here?" It was rather too late for Arima (the girl) to react about my presence so I just stared at her with an unpleasant look.

 _It's fucking hard to address two Arima's here….what should I do? I can't call Arima (the girl) by her first name, and even more so, the man his first name!_

"Do you know each other?" This time it was father who asked the two of us. Even though I wanted to say no, she already called out my name…

"No..I mean..kinda…" I replied while not looking at her eyes but she remained cheerful as ever.

"His name is Shiihata Seiichi! The teacher asked me to take care of Seiichi-kun since he's some hard-headed delinquent!"

 _You don't have to fucking tell him everything!_

"Oh? He's a delinquent? He helped me earlier when I was injured at the streets though…" The guy was kinda skeptical and then smiled pathetically after Arima Kizuna made a grumpy face.

"Really, Dad! I don't know what to do with you! If Seiichi-kun wasn't there…!"

I just can't believe Arima Kizuna just scolded her own father but, thinking about it, the guy deserves it for being unreasonable.

"Anyway, I'll be leaving. Take care, Arima-san—!"

I was about to escape the dreaded company of the two Arima's but then the father took hold of my shoulder and I stopped immediately.

"Why don't you have breakfast with us?" He asked me once again and since he was really holding me tight on the shoulder, I was a little afraid to refuse.

"A-ahh…sure…" I stressed out a voice and hesitantly entered the large house.

 _Why am I always goddamn dragged in by these people?!_

Arima Kizuna led me to the dining room in which she had already prepared a breakfast for herself which consisted of a few bacon strips and eggs. I took a seat beside Arima-san while Arima Kizuna continued to the kitchen so she can prepare more food for the unexpected guest which was yours truly.

"Ah, I'll be staying longer this time, Kizuna…I'm sorry for leaving you again," Arima-san made a sad smile as he stared at the food before us.

"Don't be like that, Dad! Seiichi-kun is here, you know!" Arima Kizuna replied to her father after flipping a few bacon strips in a plate and I got really embarrassed by it.

However, Arima-san simply made a low giggle and glanced at my direction; I couldn't meet his gaze yet so I avoided it by looking at the floor.

Eventually, Arima Kizuna emerged from the kitchen with the bacon she whipped up. She sat with a smile in front of me and we started eating after saying _'Itadakimasu!'_

"Ah, by the way, Kizuna! I'll be opening the music school again! Are there any interested students?"

Arima-san asked suddenly while we were eating and I nearly choked. Of course, Arima Kizuna looked extremely happy and glanced at my direction. _Don't you fucking dare tell him!_

She then winked at me and I was taken aback. _Fuck!_

"Someone I know is kinda interested...! But he wants to hear me play before he could decide…"

 _Eh..?_

I was quite surprised that she covered up for me though the pained look on her face was something hard to swallow.

I pursed my lip, yet I remained silent. I don't know what to do and even the slightest mistake could hurt her. _I still don't have the courage yet._

But at least, _I want to thank her._

"Well then, you should just punch him with your best performance! I'm sure even he can't say no,"

Suddenly speaking without any warning, I got them to look at me, especially Arima-san who had a soft understanding smile smeared on his face. I took a peek at Arima Kizuna and she also gave me a little smile that was instantly embedded in my mind.

After eating breakfast, Arima-san offered to wash the dishes and with only me and Arima Kizuna left in the room, she suddenly spoke to me.

"Seiichi-kun, wanna go upstairs?" She invited me with a smile and I got kinda edgy.

 _Ehh?_

 _Upstairs?! Don't fucking tell me in her room?!_

I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and I gulped when she stood up and insisted me to follow her.

 _I-isn't it…a little too early to do…'that'? NO, wait! I don't mean 'that' that! I mean, Arima-san is just downstairs and…! What the hell am I getting agitated for?!_

I continued to follow Arima Kizuna up the stairs and into one of the hallways where she stopped in front of a door. She waited for me while grinning and my panicking worsened.

"A-ah….! Arima…y-you know…I..it's my first time so…!" Fumbling with my words, she merely giggled at my vain attempt to explain my inexperience.

"Don't worry, Seiichi-kun! You'll enjoy it!"

When she said those words, I thought my world was gonna shatter.

 _She…She's not nervous?! Maybe it's not her first time….! No way! That's not fucking possible!_

Momentarily, Arima Kizuna opened the door to the room. What greeted us though was not a fancy girl's room but a large grand piano and a few shelves filled with music scores.

 _Oh that's right. She'll play for me..._

 _Damn…I got fucking ecstatic for nothing.._

I entered the room with a frustrated expression due to the fact that I looked like some idiot earlier. _I should stop getting my hopes up…dammit!_

She then uncovered the cloth that was protecting the piano from dust and opened the lid for the keyboard as well as the other lid at the top of the piano body.

Arima Kizuna then sat on the cushion provided in front of the piano, as for me, I was leaning on the wall to get a better view of her.

"Thank you for earlier, Seiichi-kun! I will really punch you with my greatest performance yet, that even you can't refuse!"

She smiled brightly at me and I just couldn't help but smile back at her as well. I crossed both my arms over my chest and wore a smirk before adding. "Well then, give me your best shot."

Arima Kizuna nodded at me and turned towards the piano. She placed her fingers on the keys and without wasting another second, she began playing.

Immediately, I got immersed into her music.

It was bouncy, cheerful, fast; technically hard. In every essence, the song was her.

Ephemeral, transient, almost like I couldn't catch her.

She is the butterfly within the spring. Every icy heart that her wings touch thaws and blooms like the cherry blossoms outside. _Will I ever catch up to her? Will I ever reach her?_

I still don't know that. As a new question emerges, a few were also answered. _Maybe I can reach her if I did try. Maybe things will change if I try…_

 _That kind of music…indeed, it's magical._

After her performance, Arima Kizuna escorted me outside of her home. The two of us quietly walking down the paved road.

Breaking the silence, I suddenly spoke to her but I was looking at the ground. I couldn't find enough courage to admit defeat.

"Hey, Arima…that performance earlier…it was really good."

"Thanks…!" She giggled and we continued the conversation while walking.

"Errmm…I still don't have any money yet, but could you…um…tell me…when the first session starts?" I scratched the back of my head while blushing a little.

Suddenly though, a tiny body embraced me and I almost stumbled to the ground.

"Wanna come over tomorrow then?" She gave me a toothy smile and I looked away.

"F-fine…alright…" My blush started to worsen as my ears turned bright red. "By the way, what should I call you from now on?"

* * *

 **Later at the Shiihata residence**

"Dammit it, Seiichi! I told you to buy milk and bandages but you brought me an empty carton and an empty roll! Where the hell did you ran off to?!"

* * *

 **Behind the Lines**

I just arrived home after seeing Seiichi-kun off and I couldn't be much happier than today. I dashed my way towards the kitchen where Dad was arranging the dishes.

"Kizuna? You look chirpy today, huh?" He smiled at me and beyond his cracked glasses, I could see his eyes smiling as well.

"Of course~ He finally decided to play!" I replied and sat on a chair.

"You little cheater," Dad grinned at me yet I said nothing. "You played him your best piece."

"Well, he did ask for my best performance~" I said and giggled.

" _Chopin: Etude Op. 25 No. 9 — 'Butterfly Wings'…_ "

* * *

 **A/N: oh boy~ Do I love swearing and cursing xD I was warned by editor-kun but I was too lazy to change it hahaha**

 **Oh, and if you heard Chopin's Etude Op. 25 No. 9, it's really jumpy and cute~ So far I like it after Op.10 No. 4 lol too bad I can't play them yet xD**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome~ ((I like this chapter xD))**


	4. Into Her Colorful World

**#4: Into Her Colorful World**

6:30 AM 

The clock says so but I couldn't wake up. 

Then scenes from yesterday flashed before me and I groaned. 

_Oh right. Piano lessons starts now…Fuck._

 _That song Arima played…it still races inside my head. It was hard to forget…_

Without any choice left, I battled myself in a bloody internal war and fortunately, the punctual one succeeded.

I pushed the sheets away and propped myself up. I just finished dressing up when Saika entered the room. 

"Oi, dumbass Seiichi, breakfast is ready…!" For a while she stared at me awkwardly and I myself got embarrassed by it.

"What?!" I shouted and she shrugged.

"Where are you going this time?"

"P-piano…lessons…" I struggled to say it since it was still hard for me to accept that I got moved by Arima's fucking performance.

"Ooohh! Nice! Play for me sometime, okay dumbass Seiichi?"

"Stop calling me, dumbass for Pete's sake! I'm going now!"

I walked pass Saika who was smirking at her success and before leaving through the front door, I grabbed some wheat bread from the counter top.

Right on time, I finished eating the bread when I arrived at the Arima residence. On the front lawn, Arima Kizuna was playing a melodica. Her image was so beautiful against the garden background that I got mesmerized by her sight again. _Her song plays inside my head again…why can't I fucking forget about it?!_

"Ah, Seiichi-kun! You should have called me!" The black haired girl opened the gate for me and invited me inside. _I can't just interrupt while you're playing right?_

And immediately right after Arima Kizuna invited me inside, her father—Arima Kousei showed up with stacks of paper on his arms.

"So many paperwork…!" He groaned in complaint, thus earning a scold from his precious daughter.

"That's for leaving after one year!" She pouted and then led me down the studio and I simply followed her from behind.

"I can't help it! Concert invitations keep on coming!" Arima-san replied who was following in line as well.

When the three of us settled inside the small basement, there was a very long and awkward silence—I was glancing at Arima Kizuna who in turn, was looking at her father.

"So where do we start?" I first asked yet the two Arima's merely ignored me and were staring at each other intensely. "Guys…?"

 _What the fuck are they doing?!_

"Dad you teach him!" Arima Kizuna exclaimed while shooting daggers at her father.

"But…!" Arima-san wanted to protest, so it seems yet he simply cannot refuse his daughter who had a rather convincing glare. "Alright…I can't just win against you…nor against your mom…"

"Thanks, Dad~!" As devious as Arima Kizuna can be, she left her father the chore of teaching me. _But why does it seem like they're not taking me seriously?!_

Arima-san sighed while scratching the nape of his neck as his daughter scooted away happily. _Poor Arima-san…_

Then suddenly, he turned to me with a serious expression and I twitched in surprise. _Wow…he could actually be pretty scary sometimes…surprising for a man who gets fucking hit by baseballs!_

However, his face softened eventually and I relaxed. _Haa….talk about being nervous on the first day…_

"Well, nice to meet you again, Shiihata Seiichi! From now on, I'll be your piano teacher! Please call me, Arima-sensei," he extended his hand and we did a handshake. "I can be very strict, you know."

His words made my anxiety stronger, surprisingly though, he patted me softly on the head.

"Shall we begin?" He asked me and I nodded shyly.

"P-please take…care…of me…Arima-sensei," I replied yet avoiding eye contact to hide my embarrassment.

"Alright," He chuckled lightly at my reaction and then led me to one of the pianos. I sat down at the bench courteously as he remained standing—contented at watching from behind.

"Since it's your first time, let's get down to the basics! Hold out both of your arms, like this," he started and positioned both of his arms up on the air. I followed suit yet, mine was hovering on top of the piano. "Now, fix your hands as if you're holding a fragile egg."

I was looking at him the whole time and mimicked his every action and position.

"Alright, in piano, your right hand, starting from the thumb counts to 1-5 and corresponds to a so-fa syllable. The same goes for the left, though it's in reverse—the pinkie is for ' _do'_ ," he continued talking and I listened. Arima-sensei then demonstrated it by pressing each piano key using his five fingers one by one. "Now you try it."

Still remembering what he did, I placed my thumb on one of the keys, however he suddenly corrected me.

"Oh I forgot to explain that the ' _do'_ is always on the C key and it goes on till you reach another _'do'_. That's called an octave since that's eight notes, commonly the complete keyboard has around seven octaves. You can find the C key below these two black keys," he explained though I couldn't understand most if what he was talking about. I just know that the start is by the two black ones.

I placed my fingers correctly again and pressed the keys slowly. Suddenly however, my right hand went out of control and glided over all the keys on a single octave. _Huh?_ _What the hell was that?_

"What did you just do?" Arima-sensei was surprised himself as well. _Hey hey, I'm confused as fuck too, you know._

"Err…I dunno! It just went that way," I tried to explain my confusion while shrugging.

"Hmm…let's just continue," he replied and now sat beside me.

The two of us proceeded with the lesson for another five minutes until he asked me to play with both of my hands at the same time.

"Just do a simple _'do-re-mi'_ until the end of the octave," he instructed me and I followed.

I did what he told me as easily as that time with my haywire right hand and Arima-sensei was stunned once again.

"You didn't play the piano before, right?" He asked while looking at the piano keys.

"Yeah…that's right," I affirmed his question but he still looked skeptical.

"Are you sure?" He asked again and I got annoyed.

"Of course I am!" I exclaimed and he just nodded. _What the hell is wrong anyway?_

"Ah, I got it!" He snapped his fingers and suddenly stood up as if an idea had popped in his head.

Arima-sensei headed towards the large bookshelf and was looking for something. I traced him with my eye and wondered what the fuck has gotten into him.

"Here it is!" He took out a slightly thick book from the shelf and gave it to me who was still puzzled.

"Hey, Shiihata-kun, since tomorrow is Monday and I have a ton of businesses to take care of, practice every piece here on this book~ if you have any question, ask Kizuna, okay? Surely, a week is more than enough to do it?" He suddenly told me and my jaw gradually hung open.

 _Is he fucking serious?! How could I even do it in a week?!_

"Don't worry! You can practice here after school," he added with a pathetic smile glued on his face.

 _What the hell?!_

* * *

That night, I was silently giving out tantrums and complaining as I sat in front of my desk.

 _Why the hell am I even doing this in the first place?!_

I clicked my tongue and slammed the damn book on the table. I stared at it with a glare full of hatred as I grit my teeth.

 _I wanted to change…I have to endure this—OH JUST FUCK THAT! Who fucking cares about change and shit!?_

 _And the whole book is in goddamn English…I don't understand a fucking word._

I banged my head on the hard wooden table top several times for being one hell of an idiot while whispering a ton of curses. Inside my head, the melody Arima played to me was in replay. For the whole day, I couldn't stop thinking about it, it was surprising that I hummed it earlier.

Eventually, I raised my head and lit up a stick of cigarette. Puffing out circles of smoke, I kept on staring at the book. _Why the hell did Sensei gave me something so difficult?! Don't tell me he's fucking slacking off?!_ _He was rather doing good earlier…_

Speaking of earlier, my hands were so weird…it felt so natural when I pressed those keys. _Did I actually played before?_

I don't remember anything of that sort. If I did, then why did I stop? _Surely, it's not because of…Mom…right?_

Picking up the book, I headed out of my room and down to the living room where Saika was enjoying herself with late night anime. Even though I am scared of Saika with all my soul due to her monstrous strength, I still dared to interrupt her.

"Hey, sis. Did I play the piano when I was young or something?"

I asked her and she froze, though she regained her composure after.

"What the hell are you talking about, Seiichi?! Of course not! You think your dumbass brain could handle something like that?!" She shouted at me and I complied with a shout as well.

"Calm your tits, woman! I'm just asking a simple fucking question! Also, I'm not an idiot!"

Clicking my tongue, I headed towards the door and went to cool my head off. _Dammit, I blew up again._

 _Well, good thing it's peaceful recently unlike last month. That fucking bastard hasn't come back for almost two months right?_

I sighed but unfortunately, I found myself at the back alleys of this rather delightful town filled with blooming cherry blossoms. Of course these back alleys are full of delinquents such as myself. _It's been a while since I visited here…thanks to goddamn fucking Arima. If I led here here, I'm sure she'll be in big trouble._

I recognised a friend from afar and greeted him happily.

"Oi, Eiji! It's been a while!" I ran to him and gave a high-five.

Miwa Eiji, a person like me, he is a lot friendlier and extremely loyal, though he is more of an idiot than I am. We were grinning at each other and he lightly punched my shoulder. We then started walking out of the alleyway and towards one of the town's beautiful parks.

The park was still filled with pink blossoms as it was illuminated by the night lamps. The breeze was cool tonight that I almost wished that I brought an extra coat with me.

"So where have you been? We haven't seen each other for almost a week!" He asked me and I scratched my head. That time, I just realized that the music book was still in my hands and annoyingly, Eiji noticed it. "What's that, Seiichi? Are you finally studying for real?"

"No way. This is for piano and…um…err…" I struggled to tell him the truth as I scratched my head.

However, he suddenly bursted out laughing and it irritated me so much that I had to hold myself from punching him on the face.

"You've gotta be kidding me, Seiichi! I can't believe anyone as stubborn as you would start playing…!" He continued laughing and I just could help but slam the book on his head.

"Just shuddap, you moron!"

Indeed, Eiji stopped chuckling and took the book from my hands—examining it lightly.

"My, my! Is it for a girl? Has my dear Seiichi finally fell in love?" He continued with the teasing and this time, I slammed my fist on his head.

"Stop talking like a mother! It's fucking disgusting!"

"Ah, it's in English! You can read English, Seiichi?" He completely ignored me and then moved to another topic.

"Of course not! But I wish I could…"

"Hmm… _'Crannies on the Wall'…'this piece will practice your left and right hand coordination'…_ but Seiichi, most of what's written here are music scores. The English parts are quite useless if you have an instructor…"

My mouth was hung wide open as he read the English words as easily as speaking in our native language. It was really shocking to see someone as stupid as him got the better of me.

"WHAT THE FUCK EIJI!? HOW CAN YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT'S WRITTEN?!" I shouted at him but he smiled at me.

"Well, I did try studying English and I realized that it wasn't as hard as I thought it was," he laughed lightly as I was silently envying him. "You're not the only one who can change, you know!"

 _Huh…?_ _How did he…?_

"You….how did you know that…I…?" I kept on blinking my eyes, waiting for his answer.

"Well, you might not notice this yet, but I can see in your eyes, they're shining…!" Eiji replied and I was taken aback. _My eyes…sparkle?_ _What the fuck, Eiji?!_

"The hell?! Have you read too much shoujo manga?!" I was slightly disgusted by the way he said that my eyes sparkled. _Is he…you know….having an identity crisis…?!_

"What?! No way! But I heard my Mom say that when you're in love with something or somebody, everything looks colorful…the world is filled with different palettes of bright colors…and your eyes! They sparkle!" He told me but I continued to raise my eyebrows. _Well, I do remember having a glimpse into her colorful world when she played that song. But, it was hers, not mine._

"Are you fucking serious?! Of course my eyes don't sparkle! They're dark brown!" Though he should be the one embarrassed by what he was saying, it was me instead who got rather agitated.

"You have no dreams, Seiichi! Anyway, if I could be of any help, I'll translate the book!" Eiji returned the book to me and patted me on the shoulder. "You know, learning English was really tough! I was crying the whole time! So don't feel bad if you're in a block, I'm sure you can get over it!"

I nodded at him and smiled. "Sometimes, you say the most important things at the right times."

"You'll have to treat me with sushi when we meet again though."

"What?! No fucking way!"

I raced to the music room immediately after the lunch bell rang. In my hands was the music book and my lunch that I had to make since I would just waste time waiting in line at the canteen.

Before opening the door, I made sure that no one was around to see that I entered the music room. _It'll hurt my pride too much!_ When I confirmed that no one was looking, I swiftly slid the door open and entered the room quietly and locked it from the inside.

I looked around the room and sighed. There was a baby grand piano at the side of the room which was facing the black board. Other instruments were also present inside the room but were hidden at the shelves and corners. I could see the field outside from the windows and cautiously covered them with curtains so no one could spot me practicing.

 _The song Arima played that Sunday is still on my mind…the melody, everything…it kept on playing in my mind…it was getting annoying already._

After finally setting up the room, I placed my lunch on top of the piano and opened the book.

"Alright, let's start from here," I put the piano book at the stand where it belonged and looked at the music notes which were arranged rather neatly. Seeing that there were only a few notes on the staff, I deduced that this song was easy.

"Arima already taught me about this over and over again earlier this morning…" I craned my neck closely so I could see the tiny circles placed on the staff. "Why on earth are they making the symbols so small?! It's a book for ants dammit!"

 _Fuck this…! Who said this was easy anyway?!_

I first placed my fingers at C—with my right hand at middle C and started playing slowly.

"C…and then…E…" I focused on playing the piece one by one until it felt really comfortable and got it memorized. It was a short piece actually, the melody was moving back and forth on the 8 keys at the middle and did not exceed beyond it.

I sighed at my success but then again, my fingers began to hurt as well as my arms and wrist. _I used thirty minutes of my time to memorize this damn song...there are about 35 songs in here! How am I supposed_ to _do it in a week?!_

After being satisfied with how I played it, I moved to the next song. I was lucky Eiji translated about twenty pages in this book last night so that I'll be able to do five songs in total.

"I wonder if Arima did something like this as well?" I asked out loud knowing that no one will answer me.

Though somebody did.

"Of course I went through that book, when I was four years old," a voice came from the curtains and I almost fell down from my seat.

Arima emerged from behind the curtains and I wondered how she entered through the windows even though I checked it earlier.

"Arima?! How the fuck did you enter this room?! Are you actually a ghost?!" I shouted at her in surprised yet she simply laughed.

"You missed one, Seiichi-kun! The window was slightly ajar~" she replied and walked closer to me.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance. _Fuck…I messed up. I was planning to keep her away dammit._

"Leave me alone. I'm practicing," I replied and went back to the piano.

"No way, I'll watch you. If you have any questions, just ask me," she sat on the floor and leaned on the wall with her glasses almost falling—waiting for me to start playing.

"Whatever. Just keep quiet," I looked at the music score and this time, it was a slightly longer piece called ' _Off to Dreamland'_ and was focusing on small arpeggios. _The notes look like stairs on the staff…just like the picture on the book._

I started playing slowly until I mastered it just like the last time. It was easy since my fingers could easily glide over the keys.

"Seiichi-kun…the time signature is 4/4, you're going too fast," Arima corrected me and I checked my own playing. Indeed, I was going fast. It was hard to notice how fast you are going when you're the one who's playing.

I sighed and played it slower this time and asked Arima. "Is this good?"

"Yeah, play it once more and move to the next," she replied and even though my back was on her, I could imagine her smiling again. I did what she told me and after one round of that piece, I switched pieces.

"You'll come practicing at the studio, Seiichi-kun?" Arima asked while I was playing.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll come everyday after school."

* * *

That afternoon, just as promised, I practiced at Arima's basement studio. Arima-sensei was not there and only Arima was present; interestingly, she was reading some biography of Beethoven.

"What's so good about Beethoven, anyway? His songs are boring like other composers," I complained at her and even though she was busy reading, Arima still managed to retort.

"He composed that Bagatelle in A you are playing, otherwise known as Für Elise."

I raised my eyebrows on the the trivia she said and actually, I like the melody of the song I was playing.

"Really?" I asked again as I continued practicing.

"Beethoven's pieces are often really hard to express. Though when it comes to technicality Chopin or Liszt would be my bet, but don't underestimate Beethoven, his pieces are really hard to play too!" She gave me information again, but this time more enthusiastically.

"Ah, okay. I get it," I sounded uninterested but her analysis would be useful in picking pieces to practice on.

Actually, I wanted her to play that song for me again. The desire to hear it again was too much that the song itself and her way of playing stuck into my head for almost two days.

For the rest of the week, I continued like this—practicing at school during lunchtime and after school at Arima's house. Saika was starting to get curious on what I was doing after school but I paid her no mind.

At home and during classes, I was busy reading and studying the pieces which are getting harder and harder. As soon as I reached the center, there were already chords and really long arpeggios and at the back, octave jumps and glissandos are present. It was really scary to look at just how the notes were jumbled and almost covering the whole staff. Other than that, dynamics and pedals were starting to appear and I had a separate lesson with Arima about that.

"I'm dying…I can't fucking take this anymore…"

I complained to myself as I was seated in front of the piano, with my head resting on the keys and making weird noises. Though I was complaining how my body ached so terribly, what I wanted was to hear that certain song so bad. However, Arima was busy this time with her melodica and practicing some odd song.

"You've done it, Seiichi-kun! You finished the book!" She cheered me up but it didn't do any desired effect.

"Oh just fuck that shit…"

I groaned and complained several times. However the song Arima was playing was so relaxing that my eyes shut by themselves as my consciousness flickered eventually until it went pitch black. _I shouldn't rest…_

* * *

 **Behind the Lines**

 **Arima Kizuna**

There was a deafening silence for such a long time from Seiichi-kun that it dawned to me that he was already fast asleep on top of the piano. I squeezed a giggle at his figure and got up from my seat to cover him with his coat which he took off earlier.

However, as I was fixing the coat, the doorbell rang rather loudly that I got worried if it woken Seiichi-kun up. Fortunately, he didn't so I hurriedly dashed up the stairs and opened the gate.

Outside, I saw a girl who seemed to be younger than me—her hair shortened into a pixie cut and familiar brave eyes who seemed to have softened this time.

"Um…G-good evening. Is this the music school who called the other day?" She asked me and I smiled. _Oh, so Seiichi-kun's sister! She's like a female version of him!_

"Ah, yes! Are you looking for Shiihata Seiichi? He's inside, would you like to come inside as well?" I invited her inside and gladly, she accepted. _I wonder what she's like?_

I lead her down the studio and as we walked, I talked to her.

"Seiichi-kun has been practicing a lot this week and now he's fast asleep," I said and showed Seiichi-kun who was snoring on top of the piano. I took a glance at his sister and noticed that she was really trying hard to hide her laughter.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Shiihata Saika, his sister! Thank you for taking care of him!" She bowed to me really low that I was astounded myself.

"Ah, don't worry! It's a pleasure to meet you as well! I'm Arima Kizuna!" I offered her my hand and as soon as she held out her hand, I immediately shook it.

"Oh, so you _are_ Arima Kizuna! My dumbass brother keeps on muttering your name like crazy," Saika told me while crossing her arms over her chest and I smiled. _So that dirty tongue runs in the family huh?_

"Well, I did bring a little trouble for him…sorry!" I replied politely.

"Oh, I don't mind! Actually, it's better this way. He doesn't get beaten up my other shitty kids now,"

"My father is beating him up with tons of practice though…the truth is, I think my father is really going too fast with Seiichi-kun…the book he was practicing took me a year and a half to complete," I confessed to her my concerns which I couldn't tell to neither my father nor to Seiichi-kun. "But it's scary how he completed it in just a week,"

 _Seiichi-kun could simply be a fast learner or he could be…a genius._

 _Did Dad saw something else in Seiichi-kun that drove him to be this cruel?_

"Well, I did tell that dumbass to let me listen when he plays," she replied and pinched her brother's cheek with so much force that it was unbelievable that Seiichi-kun was still asleep. "Oh, I'll leave the keys to the house here, if he wants to come back…it's Friday night anyway."

Saika then placed a set of keys on top of the piano and had to leave so soon. "Nice to meet you again, Arima-san! Please take care of my dumbass brother for a bit longer."

I led her back to the gate and I smiled to her brightly. "Yes, I will."

* * *

 **A/N: It was so difficult explaining how to play piano xD Since I'm playing myself, it should have been easy but I can't even explain what on earth am I doing xD I'm just copying what my teacher does. Though Arima is to the extreme xD Nobody can do that hahaha I hope I'm right xD Well, hope you enjoyed it~!**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome~!**


	5. Darkness Ahead

**#5: Darkness Ahead**

 _Oww… shit._

My cheek hurts like hell…

 _Where on fucking earth am I?_

I looked around dozily and realized that I was still in the studio though no one was there any longer other than me. The clock at my right side said it was already half past eleven in the evening and of course, I panicked.

 _Saika will fucking punch me at the gut until I pass out! I don't wanna go home now!_

I then noticed that the keys to my house were on top of the piano and concluded that maybe Saika paid this place a visit. I wonder if she met Arima or something…

 _Anyway, where's goddamn fucking Arima? Could it be that she was already asleep?_ _Well, it's nearly midnight…_

I sighed and looked down at the piano keys. _Oh yeah…I was practicing until I finished the last song…_

"I can't believe I did that in a week…" I whispered to myself. "Plus, the other songs were really familiar that I was almost playing by instinct…"

 _Something is really weird…I could feel it._ _And speaking of weird, that song Arima played last Sunday…it kept on repeating inside my head. I could even play it if I could—_

I stopped my thoughts just because I had some crazy idea that formed inside my head. _Should I try it?_

Smirking at myself, I placed my fingers on where she started just as I remembered. _Could I really do it? Well, it's just trying, what harm could it do?_

I convinced myself to play that insanely catchy tune and without any hesitation left, I began playing.

 _It was fast…vivace? What was the time signature? Am I playing the right notes? Was it crescendo here? Fortissimo…or mezzo forte? I don't fucking care anymore! How did Arima play it? That's what matters. Bring those emotions that she expressed through her playing!_

 _And just fucking play it Shiihata Seiichi!_

* * *

 **Behind the Lines**

 **Arima Kousei**

It was already late at night.

 _I hope Kizuna is sleeping right now._

I parked the car at the garage and entered the house through the back door. Quietly, I walked from the kitchen where I placed my suitcase and went to one of the hallways.

However though, the lights from the basement studio were still on and I could hear Chopin from behind the door. _Kizuna? I couldn't mistake this style of playing! How many times do I have to tell Kizuna to stop practicing late at night?!_

I hurriedly walked down the stairs to scold her but then what I saw gave me a rather massive scare.

It was not Kizuna behind piano. It was someone else.

 _Shiihata-kun?!_

 _H-how could he play just like Kizuna…? Kizuna never told me about teaching Shiihata-kun that Chopin etude!_

My heart was beating really loudly. I couldn't believe what just flashed before me. Initially, I thought Shiihata-kun was simply talented, but this is something from another level...

 _Shiihata Seiichi… Who are you?_

I was leaning closely on the wall and waited for him to finish. _There was no mistake. My daughter played it to me several times and there's no mistake it was a complete match. How much does he know about Kizuna that he could play it like her?!_

By the time he finished the short etude, I got up from my feet and walked towards him—earnestly trying to hide my surprise. Shiihata-kun was grinning to himself, probably because of the fact that he could execute it.

"Shiihata-kun," I called out to him and he twitched suddenly. "Have you finished the assignment?"

He faced me while scratching his head nervously. _Could it be that he couldn't finish it?_ I felt guilty towards him, maybe I shouldn't have rushed him and gave that impossible task. _After all, Kizuna learned it gradually…_

"Well, this could be a miracle, but I just barely finished everything," he replied while blushing but I couldn't believe it. _How much did he practice? How could a beginner complete the book in a week?_

Again, I hid my astonishment to myself. _I have to confirm this first._

"That's great! You have potential, Shiihata-kun!" I praised him rather superficially since I knew he was worth more praises than that but I cannot tell him yet. "Anyway, it's already late to go home, would you like to stay here for the night?"

Offering him with a smile, and maybe without much choice, Shiihata-kun accepted my invitation politely.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. Thanks for letting me stay over!" He replied as I led him upstairs and into one of the guest rooms.

"Well, good night," I smiled at him and turned off the lights. Slowly shutting the door, I leaned on the wall exhausted and still reeking of excitement. I closed my eyes and unloosened my neck tie.

 _Shiihata Seiichi—copied Kizuna's Chopin perfectly and completed a book about every piano technique in a week. It's an incredible feat…he could be a natural born virtuoso…or…he—!_

I opened my eyes instantly upon the realization. _I could be right!_

Dashing down the hallway, I opened the door to the stockroom where I kept my papers for the music school. I ran it for almost five years and there were a lot of students back then; I even had Hiroko-san to help me. The student records should be somewhere around here...

I searched the filing cabinet where I organized it neatly before I left a year ago. _Payments…tax invoice…program plan…_

"Ah, here it is!" I took out the white folder from the cabinet and hastily read the contents.

 _If my guess is right, Shiihata-kun could have enrolled here at the school's first year and suddenly stopped within the four years which the school ran…_

"Yamada…Sato…Aikawa…Asobi—ah, no…Takanashi," I read the names loudly and looked for Shiihata-kun. _I could be wrong, but my heart is pounding fast. If he really is here, then what happened? Why did he stop? Why doesn't he remember it?_

In the split second, I spotted what I was looking for. I held my breath and bit my lip as I read his records.

With a low voice, I whispered with an apologetic smile forming on my lips.

"Forgive me, Shiihata-kun…Kizuna, as well…I have to do this little experiment."

The following day, the three of us were eating breakfast and fortunately for me, Shiihata-kun did not arrive to any conclusion except that it was a miracle that he finished the book in a week.

Taking advantage of how Kizuna was unusually silent yet chirpy today, I took the liberty of announcing some news.

"Since Shiihata-kun finished his assignment, starting from today, he will be my official disciple."

Upon hearing me, Shiihata-kun almost spat out the omelette he was eating and hurriedly drank milk to clear his throat.

"The fuck?! …" He blurted out but after realizing what he said, he immediately apologized. "Ah…s-sorry. Anyway, am I gonna follow you everywhere you go?!"

Kizuna giggled at his own definition of 'disciple' and corrected him.

"Seiichi-kun, what Dad means is that, he'll be teaching you more in depth now! Well, most disciples follow their teachers but it's really up to you. Disciples could also be called apprentices, and what techniques and tricks their teachers have, they exclusively learn. And, you'll be as famous as your teacher! In your public appearances, your name will be tied to your teacher!"

Shiihata-kun scratched his head while thinking and then asked.

"Are you his disciple too?"

"To be honest, I am feeling really competitive! A newbie got at the same status as me in merely a week! That's just unfair!"

Kizuna expressed her annoyance frankly but it was so cute to look at and when I glanced at Shiihata-kun, I thought that maybe he felt the same as well since he was smiling a bit.

With that, I continued on with more news.

"Also, Kizuna, dear. Do you remember that invitation I received to the International Classical Music Awards? And that there will be a Gala Concert in which you were supposed to perform?"

She averted her gaze to me and nodded.

"Yeah, what about it Dad?"

"It changed into a duet performance, so I'll have Shiihata-kun perform with you!"

Of course, Shiihata-kun was shocked.

"HUUUH?! What the hell, sensei?! I just barely finished that assignment and now you're making me perform in a fucking concert?!"

Kizuna looked unhappy as well and was twiddling her fingers.

"I agree with him Dad…Seiichi-kun is a beginner and—"

"Like your Mom used to say, you'll be fine so just enjoy yourselves! It doesn't matter if you make a mistake, it's not a competition anyway!" I assured her and patted her head with a smile.

I then glanced at Shiihata-kun and smiled. _I'm very sorry…_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I was supposed to post this yesterday but then I was so busy with watching Gundam 00 that I forgot hahaha well, I hope you enjoy this chapter though it was kinda short~**

 **Please review, guys~ It really helps! :D**


	6. Her Figure In Front

**#6: Her Figure In Front**

* * *

 _The Dance of Death._

It's said that during the first night of November, Death would dance with the dead on their graves until morning comes.

 _It's a fucking kiddie story, I know._ But I can't believe we'll be playing that at next week's Gala Concert _. Nor can I believe that I'm gonna fucking play as well._

 _Fuck you, Arima-sensei. First you got me to learn all those pieces in a week, and now, you want me to play in front of a heck lot of people! Better thank your goddamn daughter I'm still here dammit!_

"Since the news was sudden, I picked the piece you two will play as an apology," Sensei approached the two of us who were hanging out at the studio. He was smiling as if he didn't do anything wrong to me and Arima.

Of course I was still boiling with anger, but due to the fact that he appointed me his official student or whatever, I had to respect him. _At least I know some respect unlike some idiot who just assigns incredibly hard jobs to me suddenly!_

I could feel that Arima was still upset as well since she kept on ignoring her father who was cheering the two of us up.

"Alright, here Shiihata-kun," he then gave me a thin book in which the title of the piece he picked was neatly typed in front. As I was looking at it, he gave his daughter one as well who was rather surprised.

" _Danse Macabre_ , Op. 40, arranged for Two Pianos composed by Camille Saint-Saëns,"

I read the title in a whisper as I wondered how this song would've sounded. _I have no idea what the hell this is, I can't even read the title or the name of the composer..._

"But Dad, why this? It's…weird. Is there something else like Mozart's sonata or Brahms?" Arima protested with concerned eyes and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Kizuna! I'll give you two a day off, so study the piece for now," Arima-sensei suddenly said and I looked more relieved than ever. _Finally! I thought he wasn't going to let me rest!_

"Ah, see Shiihata-kun off, Kizuna," he added and went straight back upstairs.

The two of us glanced at each other and sighed. "Shall we go, Seiichi-kun?"

I nodded and followed her out of the house and on the same road we passed for almost a week. The late cherry blossom buds were beginning to emerge as early ones were already wilting. The wind was cold as ever and even though it was mid afternoon, I could see the sky getting shrouded with dark clouds. _Is it going to rain? Well, May is just around the corner…_

"Hey, Seiichi-kun. I'm really sorry," Arima suddenly apologized that I was surprised. Against the calm ambience of the day, she was glowing steadily. I was too immersed in practicing these few days that I forgot to gaze at her occasionally.

 _Is this what Eiji means when the world begins to take color? I could only see the difference when Arima is around. But considering that she is a weird entity herself, it was a no-brainer._

"What the fuck are you apologizing for anyway?" I asked her and looked away. I can't have her noticing that I was gazing at her after all!

"Huh…but! Dad was being so unreasonable! I can't bare it anymore, you know! Later, I'm going to give him some payback!" Arima huffed and puffed in anger as she crossed both arms over her chest. It was rather cute though than scary.

"I'll give your father a fucking large piece of my mind too when this shitty Gala is over! So there's no need for you to apologize! Let him say sorry!" I expressed my anger as well and waved my fist up the air as I knitted my eyebrows.

Arima suddenly laughed at me and the cheerfulness that was lost earlier this morning returned to her cheeks which became supple and rosy. _Thank God she looks perfectly fine now! It's darn depressing to see her under the fucking weather…_

"Well, maybe Dad just trusts us so much that though you are still beginning, he put you into the stage! And even made you his student!" She told me with an understanding smile on her face.

"Or this could be his own version of entertainment," I said cynically and my frown worsened.

"I don't know about that~ To have your student perform in an important event…for a music teacher, it's like performing it yourself. If it was a good one, then the teacher's reputation shoots up, but if it's terrible, you'll be the laughingstock of the town. The worst could be experienced by the student himself," Arima remarked and I shut my mouth. _If Arima-sensei was really taking a large risk, why would he let me do it, knowing that I just began not longer than a month?_

As the two of us reached the center of the small metal bridge, Arima suddenly stopped after being silent for a while. I averted my gaze towards her and asked.

"Arima? What's up with you?"

The emotion behind her eyes immediately changed without warning. She shot a confident face at me—complete with a heart-melting smile and eyes that were covered by thick-rimmed glasses were aflame; determined and passionate. I just stood there dumbfounded and waiting for her to say something.

"Seiichi-kun!" She called out my name across the spring breeze. "I don't want to be scared anymore! I don't want to run away anymore! Let's play our best and be the best because we are the students of the piano prodigy Arima Kousei!"

Arima Kizuna shouted at me but I think it was to release every feeling of fright from her mentality. However, at that time, I was thinking really hard what to say to her, but in the end, I thought that something simple would suffice.

"Damn right, Arima," I replied with a small sympathetic smile.

We exchange glances for a while and then nodded. _Finally! My long awaited rest!_

"Alright, Seiichi-kun! Let's start planning for the piece so we could study!"

"What?! Now?! I thought it was a day-off?!"

 _Oh fuck no. Not on my rest day!_

A few minutes later, we were comfortably sitting by the grassy riverbed with me lying down on my side and Arima reading my copy of the music score. She was prattling something I could hardly understand.

"Okay, so on this measure, Seiichi-kun, you're going to—"

"Zzzz….Zzzzz…" _Hmm…the grass is so soft…_

"Seiichi-kun! Listen to me!"

"Whatever, lady. I'm gonna fucking sleep…"

I replied and snuggled myself. However, much to my surprise and annoyance, Arima slammed the music score on my face and I woke up panicking, of course.

"WHAT THE FUCK, ARIMA?! Can't you see I'm sleeping?!" I shouted at her angrily.

"You can sleep later! We have to finish this!"

"I can't even understand what batshit you're talking about!"

"That's why you have to listen to me!" She shot me a piercing glare which I countered with my own. However, ultimately, I lost.

"Fine, fine. Don't blame if I fall asleep again, got it?" I surrendered and reclined my back.

Sitting closer to her, I could smell the flowery scent of her long black hair which was making me woozy again. My eyes grew heavier and not even after a minute, I was fighting really hard to resist the temptation.

Suddenly, a black cat approached me, staring at me with its menacing blue eyes. I wasn't sure if I was already dreaming or not. My eyes kept on opening and closing until the surroundings turned dark and the only one left was the cat.

Arima disappeared from my side and this time, I was standing by a really long asphalt road with a few streetlights illuminating it while the cat was at the middle, still looking at me. It felt lonely; it was scary, it felt frighteningly familiar. The sudden déjà vu left me shivering as a cold sweat run up to my spine.

 _What the fuck is this?!_ _It's damn creepy…_

Then again, the scenery continued to morph into something else—the road and the cat was still there. But there was now someone on the road. Someone very important, someone that could easily turn me running frantic for her. She was bloody, and battered. Her face did not hold any light or glow or bliss I always find beautiful. It was like she wasn't the person I met during that spring day by the river.

"Arima!" I yelled and ran to her side, ignoring the fucking cat. I was panicking and shaking, I had no clue what to do. I carried her on my arms and with dead eyes, she spoke to me.

"I killed me, Seiichi-kun. It's your fault."

My eyes immediately dilated and I couldn't find the words to say. _The fear was too real._

I looked around and saw the damn cat looking at me with a shuddering grin.

 _You killed her, Shiihata Seiichi._

"N-no…! What the hell?!"

 _You killed your mother._

"My mother died in a car accident, you fucking cat!"

"Did she really, Seiichi-kun?" The almost lifeless Arima interrupted and I began to doubt what I know and my memories.

"A-Arima..? What do you mean by that?! Tell me, Arima! ARIMA!"

"Stop shouting Seiichi-kun!"

Arima's normal voice brought me back to the real world and I instantly jumped from my seat. I looked from left to right—the river, the grass, the normal Arima beside me… _no fucking cat, no zombie Arima…_

I then approached the Arima beside me and checked her. Grabbing her arm, I poked her skin several times. Suddenly though, I received a welcoming slap from her.

"S-Seiichi-kun! You pervert! I'm gonna cut your hands off!" Arima glared at me intensely while hammering the music score on my head several times.

"Sorry! Sorry! I just had a nightmare!" I defended myself and protected my head with my arms. Immediately she stopped and went back to sitting normally.

"I'm glad you're still fine…" Adding that, she gave me a more quizzical look but I ignored it.

"You should've said so, Seiichi-kun!" Arima told me as she crossed both arms over her chest. _What the hell?! Who was the one who suddenly slapped me, huh?_

"So, what did you dreamt of?" I wasn't planning to tell her at all, but then again she asked. _Should I really tell her?_

"Now, now, Seiichi-kun! If you're just using that dream as an excuse to touch me, you're in big trouble!"

She added and I froze. _Fuck. I don't want to get hit by a music score again!_

"Fine, alright! In my dream, there was some damn cat on the road and was saying something weird like I killed my mom but she died in a fucking car crash anyway," I confessed and she stared straight at me for an awkward long time.

"What's wrong with you?!" I asked, genuinely worried for her and it got even worse when she suddenly looked downcast.

"I'm sorry, Seiichi-kun…I need to go home now," Saying that, Arima stood up and started running back. I was left there with a dumbstruck look and a mouth agape and couldn't say a word. _I can't even stop her…_

So I went home as well.

Opening the door to my own house, I didn't even mind Saika who was really angry that I came back late. I was so out of it that I didn't feel alarmed when my own sister punched me right on the gut.

"—?!"

I was so shocked of the pain that got me crouching on the ground; holding my aching stomach and in an instant an overwhelming anger got me back to my own feet.

"Saika! You fucking brat!" I shouted at her but she remained unnerved. _If Saika and Arima met, I'm sure those two would get along with each other._

"Ah, seems like you're back to earth. Now explain why you just got home?" She said with her hands on her hips.

I could barely drag my feet up to sit on the chair but nevertheless, I still managed to reply.

"I have…practice…there's a gala concert..coming,"

Immediately, my sister's mood changed and she became rather curious of the gala concert I was talking about. She eventually sat on the other chair and interviewed me.

"When is it? I'd like to come and watch you!" Saika grinned at me teasingly much to my chagrin.

"You don't have to come. Brawny and inelegant sisters are too out of place…"

Immediately though, I could feel a menacing aura coming from her which made me take back what I just said.

"Brawny and inelegant, you say? Want me to punch you again?"

"Okay, okay! I get it! It's next week! Sunday! I'm performing with Arima!" By replying immediately, I saved myself from another ferocious punch from her.

"Got it! I'll come watch you! Ah, wait…you're with Arima…Arima? Oh, could it be Arima Kizuna?"

"Yeah. How do you even know her name?" I asked, somehow confused.

"I met her last night, I asked her to take care of my dumbass brother,"

"Right…"

* * *

 **Behind the Lines**

As soon as I arrived home, I immediately ran to where Dad was and confront him. Seeing him inside the piano room playing some melancholic _pavane_ , I strode towards him courageously.

"Dad! Did you already know that…" My voice trailed off as he looked at me with a knowing smile while playing.

"I do," he replied to me. "By the way, please let Shiihata-kun play piano 1."

I blinked several times by his weird request and hesitantly nodded.

"Sure. But don't you think it'll pressure him a lot?"

"Well, you were the one who dragged him into this world," he replied and I sighed as I sat beside him.

"I know but I trust him," with me cheerfully replying, Dad suddenly laughed.

"You're just like your mother,"

* * *

 _ **A/N: I just knew that the "miracle" they were talking about after garnering 11,000+ tweets was a fan meet. =_= The hell?!**_

 _ **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter~ :3 Please review! :D**_

 _ **Msmusicful: Haha~ *high fives* Thanks for reviewing! I'm now more motivated to write xD**_


	7. Dark Skies

**#7: Dark Skies**

* * *

"This is a game of chance."

Arima Kizuna was in front of me smiling and beside her was a huge screen with blinking lights.

"First question," as she said those words, the screen began to change and a sentence flashed before me. "Did your mother die?"

My mouth went dry and I could barely utter a single word, yet I forcibly answered the question.

"Y-yes…"

"Correct answer. Second question," the screen began to roll once again and stopped to present the next question. "How did your mother die?"

This time, I cannot answer. My feet froze to the ground, my ears were ringing and a tremendous pressure was keeping my head aching.

 _Stop it. Stop it. Stop it._

I cannot hold my convictions any longer. I cannot trust what was being told to me. Covering both of my ears, I attempted to stop the voices whispering to me yet it kept on getting louder and louder.

 _How did Mom die?_

"Seiichi-kun, the correct answer is," Arima Kizuna approached me with a sinister grin. Holding my face up with both of her hands, I came in contact with those dark blue eyes that held no light and I couldn't help but shiver when she whispered to me.

" _You killed your mother_ ,"

 _I killed Mom?_

 _I killed her?_

 _How?_

 _Why?_

 _I can't remember it._

 _It's not true._

 _That's a lie._

 _You're lying._

 _You're lying!_

 _You're lying!_

"Seiichi-kun, you're a murderer."

"NO!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs and to my surprise, I was at Arima's basement-studio. Arima-sensei was looking at me, surprised and the real Arima Kizuna was blinking several times.

 _That…was a dream?_

Arima-sensei pressed the stop button of the radiocassette and remarked.

"Well, I guess the way you were playing was kind of bad, I understand that you had to shout,"

"I'm…sorry," I replied and scratched the nape of my neck. It's been six days since we began practicing and only one night was left before the gala concert. Of course, I'm getting giddy, it's already tomorrow.

With that, Arima stood up and patted my shoulder.

"Now listen, Seiichi-kun, this song is about the dead dancing. Make it as frightening as possible. So at the 12 D's at the beginning, the time interval between should be equal. Also, after that, it should be played blah blah blah blah…"

I couldn't even make out what she was taking about and to admit it, I know I was playing rather sloppily. The weather was getting into me and the dreams about Mom was getting more frequent than ever. _Damn I hate that fucking cat!_

Suddenly though, Arima-sensei patted his daughter's head to calm her down.

"Kizuna, could you go upstairs and make some lemonade?" He asked her and Arima propped herself up immediately and happily nodded as she scuttled away.

"I'm making it extra-sweet, okay?" Arima yelled from upstairs and her father simply chuckled at her warning.

"Alright, alright," He replied and sighed while sitting beside me on the piano. "Well, that'll keep her busy for a while…"

I turned to him, slightly confused about what he was gonna do. I was about to ask him when, right on time, he started speaking.

"Now, Shiihata-kun, I know you're a little nervous since this will be our last practice for tomorrow. But don't worry, you can trust yourself…you can even rely on Kizuna. However, this time, I want you to listen to me. Listen to the sounds I will be making; watch how my hands are moving and remember it. Remember everything and enjoy it,"

I nodded slightly and Arima-sensei nodded back. I prepared myself and in a slight half of a second after he placed his hand on the piano, he started playing.

Keeping my promise, I watched him glide his hands on top of the keyboard—often gentle, often pounding as hard as he could, yet the piano was not shouting. Arima-sensei's music was mature, intellectual and with perfect precision. It was very different from Kizuna's light and airy touch.

He was bouncing with the almost giant octave jumps at the first half and then began dancing as soon as the climax started. The arpeggios were perfect, even the single glissando I often have difficulties with executing looked easy.

And I remembered it all.

 _I can do it._

As soon as Arima-sensei finished playing, his daughter arrived with the lemonade and some toast. And just as she warned, the juice tasted really sweet.

That night, I found myself busy with looking for my suit. _Do I really own one? I can't even remember when was the last time I wore one!_

"Hey, Saika! Help me look for my fucking suit!" I shouted at her from up the stairs and with a loud grumble, she immediately replied.

"No way, you dumbass! I'm watching my favorite show!"

"Can't you just help your poor brother who has a DAMN GALA CONCERT TOMORROW?!" I was panicking like hell and out of any options, I was pulling clothes out of their boxes.

"Alright, dammit! You better give me a hell of a performance tomorrow, got it?!" I heard her finally turning off the television and pounding on the stairs with her feet.

As she was searching at the other room, on the other hand, I was making a fucking mess in my own room. I pulled out one box after the other on the top shelf until I got my head hit by a thin yet hardbound book, with that, I fell down to the floor; holding my head in pain.

"Oww…! Fuck! Damn it hurts!" I yelled curses under my breath and slammed my fist on the floor.

After the pain finally subsided, I glanced at the book which was to blame for my head injury. At first, I thought it was a nursery rhyme book, however, at closer inspection, it was a music score for the song " _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ ".

I grabbed it with a confused expression on my face and took a glance back to where it came from.

"Hmm…? I never knew I had something like this..." I remarked with my voice trailing off and though I kept on telling myself to look for my suit, I was driven by my curiosity to look at the other boxes instead.

Climbing again, I carefully brought a box down on the floor and opened it without any hesitation.

What I saw though, took me by surprise. Rows of trophies for piano competitions were lined neatly inside and other music scores of pieces I never heard of was at the side. Blinking several times at the trove I just discovered , I grabbed a picture frame which was rather out of place from the side.

The moment I laid eyes on it, a pang of déjà vu overwhelmed me and I was trembling uncontrollably. It was a photo of Mom and a boy who looked a lot like me…he was sitting on the piano, playing.

 _What the hell is this…?_ _Why can't I remember this? I don't know what to believe anymore…Who am I? Who is that boy on the picture?_

Suddenly though, someone grabbed the picture frame from my hands as well as the box and tossed pieces of clothing on my face harshly.

"What the hell were you doing, dumbass Seiichi?! I found your suit!" Saika shouted and I calmed down for a bit. I took the crumpled suit from my face and asked her seriously.

"Hey, Saika. How did Mom die?"

Looking at me for a second, Saika eventually sighed and replied.

"From a car crash. Now, go iron that and go to sleep! You have a concert, you know!"

After hearing her words, my nerves finally calmed down and I exhaled. _That's right. Mom died in a car crash. Maybe my nervousness is getting into me and making me have these weird delusions._

"Listen, Sei-chan…you're going to be fine, Mom will be right here…Mom will always be right here,"

The air smelled like dust. Melodies from afar rang in my ears. My chest would almost burst out by the continuous pounding of my heart. And I held her hand tightly.

"But…I'm scared…"

She smiled at me and patted my head. I stood still, looking at her silently.

"Don't be afraid, Mom will be right here…Sei-chan…"

"Mom…"

 _"_ _SEIICHI! SEIICHI-KUN!"_

Immediately, my consciousness returned to reality. Arima was already angry at how I was not listening to her and ever so suddenly, someone else pulled my ear forcibly down.

"Ow! Ow! What the fuck—! Let go of me!" I expressed my pain by yelling my lungs out. Eventually, I realized that it was Saika.

"Oi, dumbass. Better give me some performance or else I'm gonna kick your balls until they're soggy, got that?!" She whispered to me menacingly and I shivered at the thought of her kicking my… _oh nevermind._

"Don't worry Saika-chan! Seiichi-kun and I will steal the spotlight!" Arima was giving a thumbs-up while grinning and to my surprise, Saika returned it with a thumbs-up as well.

"Kizuna-san, please take care of my good-for-nothing brother!" My sister replied and I couldn't keep my jaw from dropping.

 _The hell?! Since when did they became best friends?! And on a first name-basis?!_

"Anyway, I'll be returning to my seat. Break a leg, you two, or else I'll break your leg, Seiichi,"

"Why is it always me?!"

Saika already disappeared from the maze of hallways and I just stood there sighing.

 _That's right._ Now, we're at Towa Hall where the International Classical Music Awards Gala Concert was being held and Arima and I will be playing a piano duet. Of course I'm fucking nervous, who wouldn't?! It's my first time performing in front of a lot of people!

[ _Is it really?_ ]

I paused. An overwhelming headache was plaguing me since a while ago and images that felt so familiar was flashing in my brain. _No, I'm just nervous. Take a deep breath, Seiichi. There's nothing to be afraid of._

[ _Don't be afraid. Mom will be right here…_ ]

I can't breathe. _What the hell is this?!_

 _Stop it. Stop it._

 _IT HURTS!_

"Seiichi-kun…"

It all disappeared when she gently held my hand. I turned to her and was greeted with a pair of determined blue eyes. My nerves gradually calmed down as I continued to stare at Arima.

 _Always and ever, she's so bright. She's so beautiful…_

"Seiichi-kun, look at me. Look into my eyes and never forget. I am right beside you, you are not alone. Don't be afraid because we are invincible. Hold on to me and never let go," she whispered and I closed my eyes. I could feel her grasping my hand tightly and I never felt so secure and safe before.

 _She's here. She's right before me. I won't lose my way again..._

"It's fine to feel nervous, Seiichi-kun," she continued and when I opened my eyes, I could see Arima with that dazzling smile again. _I would never forget that smile_.

"Look, I'm really nervous too!" Arima let me hold her hands that were shaking tremendously and I did the same with her—squeezing them so that she too, will feel safe.

"Let's steal the spotlight!"

I nodded to her in agreement while holding her hand tightly. I was smiling the whole time and felt emotions I never felt before. _What is it called? I don't think it even matters. But I like this feeling…_

We continued to watch the other pianists playing for the gala concert as we waited our turn. Arima explained to me before that she won an award that's why we were invited to play and of course, there were others who were a lot talented. _It's so fucking frustrating that I still am a beginner._

However, among all others, there was a person who caught my eye. He was the one who was playing before us and his style of playing was so…perfect. I knew by the look of Arima that she too felt competitive against this certain guy.

"Who the hell is he, Arima?" I asked as my delinquent tendencies were starting to resurface.

"He's Leo Chernov. They say he'll be the next Arima Kousei just because he plays right to the music score. His accuracy is so frightening like how Dad used to play. That's why his music is empty," Arima gritted her teeth and crumpled her eyebrows. "As Arima Kousei's daughter, I cannot permit that."

I stared at the silhouette of that guy called Leo Chernov. _Next Arima Kousei, huh?_

"Dad refused to teach him several times already, since he felt the same way. That's why…Seiichi-kun, beat him and become Arima Kousei's successor,"

My eyes widened as I heard her words. _What the fuck are you talking about, Arima?! Do you realize I'm a beginner?!_

"I can't become Arima-sensei's sucessor! After all, I just began playing!" I protested yet judging at Arima's smile, she won't change her mind.

"That's right. I will be the next Arima Kousei," A voice boomed from behind us and to my surprise, it was that blond guy, Leo Chernov.

As soon as he appeared, Arima's smile faded and turned into a sour frown.

"I wonder about that. Didn't Dad outrightly rejected you?" Arima raised an eyebrow yet that guy remained unnerved. He continued to walk pass us yet suddenly turned around and looked straight into my eyes.

"And he chose that rugged delinquent? Is Arima Kousei becoming senile?" He smirked at us and I couldn't help myself from feeling pissed off.

"What the fuck did you say, you asshole?!" I shouted at him and crumpled my fist, ready for a fight yet Arima stopped me and pointed at the manager who was calling us.

"Leave him alone, Seiichi-kun, if you want to punch his guts, do it on the piano," Arima whispered to me as she held my hand once again.

"Tch. Fine…" I straightened up my coat and tie as we walked into the spotlight basked stage where two pianos were arranged facing each other.

The whole time, we were holding hands and before releasing me, she whispered, yet loud enough for me to hear.

"Elohim, Essaim…Elohim, Essaim…I implore you. Let's go on a journey, Seiichi-kun."

I nodded and smiled.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **Behind the Lines**

Towa Hall was surely jam-packed.

Sitting somewhere no one could spot me, I sighed when Aiza Takeshi found me sulking in my seat.

"Oh, Arima! It's been a while! Since when did you come back?" He sat beside me cheerfully, and I smiled.

"A few weeks ago, I think. So what brings you here, Aiza-san?" It was now my turn to ask him.

"I heard you took some student in other than your daughter,"

"Is it really that surprising?"

"Of course, everyone knows you have a daughter complex,"

"Huuuh?! I don't have a daughter complex!"

"Anyway, tell me about that new student of yours," Aiza-san whispered to me and I sighed but smiled for a bit.

"He's so unpredictable, just that,"

"What the hell, Arima? Are you keeping me in suspense?!"

"Just see for yourself, it's their turn now," I made a bitter smile as I saw the two of them holding hands on the stage with faces full of determination. "It's good to be young."

 _The world will see who the next Arima Kousei is._

* * *

 ** _A/N: So it's Monday, so I have to update xD (I update on Mondays and Thursdays, btw ,but that is if I could find the time) I'm really thankful for those who support me xD Especially Msmusicful since you're the only one reviewing hahaha_**

 ** _But still, open for constructive criticism and please review~ thanks! 8DD_**


	8. Resurface

**#8: Resurface**

* * *

 _Elohim, Essaim…_

 _Elohim, Essaim…_

 _I implore you._

Her words were embedded in my mind. I wonder what it means… _is it a mantra or something?_

I was sitting in front of the piano. No, I'm not in the Arima studio, nor am I in the school music room. Right now, the music world is my audience. _I could seriously piss myself if Arima wasn't by my side._

However, this nervousness felt so familiar. It's like I've been through this before. But that can't possibly happen…I shouldn't let it get to my head...

I turned to the piano and took a deep breath. Just like what Arima-sensei told me…just like how he played.

 _How does Arima Kousei play Danse Macabre, Op. 40?_

I still remember it. I know the answer. I'll take a gamble and roll the dice.

Glancing at Arima at the other side, we both nodded as a signal that it was the right time to begin. I took a deep breath once again and placed my right hand on top of the D key.

And with a sigh, I started.

 _Danse Macabre, Op. 40 composed by Camille Saint-Saëns._

 _Originally an art song for voice and piano but was expanded and reworked by the composer as a tone poem for orchestra. Later, Saint-Saëns himself transcribed it for two pianos, four hands. I heard from Arima that there was a solo piano version by Franz Liszt._

 _But even so, it still begins with the 12 D's which represents the twelve strokes of midnight—before the dead will awaken and dance in their graves._

Seriously, it's a tad creepy song. _I wonder why Arima-sensei picked this?_

As the piece departs from the intro, it delves into a rich and energetic waltz-like melody.

With that, I myself was seeing strange visions.

 _No, I can't have daydreams right now…_

 _I have to focus…_

 _Focus…_

 _What did Arima-sensei's song sounded like?!_

 _What is it?!_

Yet the more, I wanted to focus, the more the sounds become a lot farther.

 _What is this?! Why now?!_

[ _I'll play for Mom! I'll win this competition!_ ]

[ _Mom will always be right here, don't be afraid, Sei-chan_ …]

The ebony and ivory keys of the piano made my head woozy.

 _What the fuck is this?! My head hurts…!_ But I can't stop playing!

[ _"First place for the annual piano competition, Shiihata Seiichi!"_ ]

[ _"Another child prodigy from this town?"_ ]

[ _"Shiihata won again…?"_ ]

Images flood in my head, memories I thought I never had. _How come it just showed up now?!_

My fingers keep on pounding on the keys, I know it but I can't stop myself. I can't help it…! I gritted my teeth, cold sweat formed at the side of my cheeks as dreaded memories continued to return to me.

 _Mom…where's Mom?! Where is she?_

I instinctively glanced at the backstage—where Mom usually watches yet…there was no one…

 _No one…_

 _Mom? Where are you?_

 _What happened to you?!_

 _I thought you'll never leave me alone!_

Then it struck me.

The cat was saying it all along. My dreams keep on telling me. The Arima Kizuna in my dreams already told me about it.

 _I can't escape from it any longer._

[ _I killed my mother._ ]

 _I killed Mom….Mom died because if me…!_

 _I'm a murderer!_

I slammed my hands on the keys as I played.

 _The dead will rise from their graves in Halloween night and dance until dawn breaks._

 _Mom…she's punishing me!_

 _This is my punishment…!_

 _I can't get away from it! I can't stop playing!_

I continued to pound my fingers on the keyboard as I panicked. With eyes dilated and hands shaking from fear, I continued to play even though I cannot perceive what was happening any longer.

 _I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_

 _I'm sorry, Arima..! I can't do it!_

 _I can't go with you anymore!_

* * *

 **Behind the Lines**

 **Arima Kizuna**

The piece is ending.

Yet….yet…

I bit my lip as I continued to hear Seiichi-kun suffering. _This is too much!_

 _Seiichi…_

He was pounding the keys ever since the piece reached the first climax and I always knew why…

 _I'm very sorry, Seiichi-kun!_

 _For you to be in pain at this time…I'm partially responsible…_

I can't bear it any longer….

The Danse Macabre ended peacefully, still…Seiichi...

I knew it, deep inside him, it was far from peaceful.

However, it left the whole audience stunned with mouths agape and eyes wide. Eventually, they started clapping until it turned into a loud cheer. Some were shouting 'bravo' and some, 'encore'.

Supposedly, it felt warm to be congratulated by a crowd like this yet, I felt very conflicted. Seiichi-kun was still sitting on the piano and when he heard the applause, I could sense that he was far from happy, but was rather confused.

He suddenly stood up and walked away abruptly from the stage. I hurriedly made a short bow and then raced after him.

"Seiichi-kun…!" I called out his name yet it's as if he didn't hear me.

 _I can't lose here…if I did, I cannot face myself and Seiichi-kun anymore!_

Again, I followed him through the deserted hallways and tried to catch up to him. Yet, I failed again and again. _Even though my feet hurts like hell from my shoes, even though I am almost out of breath, even if this is dangerous for me…I have to reach him, before the darkness instills in him._

"Shiihata Seiichi!" Shouting his name again at the top of my lungs, I gasped for air and leaned on the wall weakly. This time, he turned around at me and I can't even imagine how he feels when I glanced at his tear-stained, blood shot eyes.

"I—!" My voiced cracked as I searched for the right words to soothe him, however, he cut me off before I could say anything.

"Arima…please…I'm begging you…leave me alone. Don't ever see me again."

As he spoke those words, Seiichi-kun immediately left the hall, leaving me in my self-blame, and still gasping for air.

 _If…if only I knew…if only I didn't drag him into this world…now I don't know what to do._

Pulling myself up, I walked slowly back to the back stage where I spotted Dad talking to Aiza-san like usual. I wanted to show courtesy towards a family friend, however, with all the feelings swelling up in me, I cannot hold myself to do any sane actions anymore.

I strode quickly to Dad's direction while gritting my teeth and clasping my hands into a tight fist.

"Dad…!"

I called his name loudly and when he finally turned to me, I shot daggers with my eyes and slapped him on the face without any second thought. Aiza-san, of course, was shocked by what I did and could only stare at the two of us.

"Y-you…! You knew it all along, didn't you?! You knew that Seiichi-kun once played the piano before, you knew that he was a prodigy, and…a-and…"

My voice wavered as I tried to choke down the tears, yet I persisted on.

"Y-You knew that he was going to breakdown on stage, am I wrong..?! That's because you picked the piece that would still sound fine even if Seiichi-kun pounded on the keys…! You knew that his memories will return if you put him on the stage again…! And…and, I thought it was weird at first, but you're the one who requested that this performance will be a piano duet, right…? So you can execute your schemes."

I looked at him—I looked at my own father ferociously in the eye as tears stained my cheeks. I never felt so betrayed and mad in my entire life…! The trust he built up in me, crumbled in a split second.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered a short reply but it did no effect. It was like putting band-aid on a shattered window. _Would it return to how it used to be? Of course not._

"Dad…Do you know what you did to Seiichi-kun? If so, I never knew you could be this cruel."

With those words, I left Towa Hall, towing my 50 lbs. of hard feelings—helpless and unsure of what to do anymore.

 _Seiichi-kun…I hope you're okay._

On the middle of the street, where the late cherry blossoms still blooms, I stared into the dark spring sky filled with a melange of stars.

 _Mom…tell me, what would you do if you're in my situation?_

* * *

 **Behind the Lines**

 **Arima Kousei**

 _So I just went and did it._

This is what I sowed, this what I reap. Now, Kizuna is fuming mad at me and my new student lost his way.

"Arima, are you…?" Aiza-san who was beside me all this time was shocked and dumbfounded.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine…" I replied with a small hurt smile and stood up straight.

"What the hell was that about? Family issues?" Aiza asked. Over the years, the both of us have become unreasonably close, that even he became someone like a godfather to my daughter.

"You said it to me before right? Musicians like us must struggle so that we can improve. Shiihata-kun…he cannot become a proper musician if he doesn't accept his past. So this is essential…learning about sadness, joy, hate and love...I will turn Shiihata Seiichi into a full-pledged musician, I give you that Aiza-san."

Aiza-san who was listening to my announcement suddenly smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

"You just see yourself in that boy. But if you ask me, he was something else all-together…mimicking your style while having a breakdown? Is that even possible?"

He made a toothy grin and walked our way down the lobby where, this time, we came face to face with the big shots of the classical world.

"Arima Kousei..! It's been a while!" The lean old man at the center greeted me warmly and I in turn shook his hand.

"Mr. Abbado! What brings you here?" I asked the world-renowned conductor, Florentino Abbado as we provided ourselves with some privacy by walking away from the crowd.

"Actually, I came to see you perform yet I didn't expect that your daughter and that new student of yours will be playing instead!"

"Ah...well," the pain of the hard slap from my daughter was still evident on my cheeks and the more I remembered what happened earlier, the more I felt guilty all over.

"However, what took me even more by surprise is how that boy of yours could play like you so well! If I was blind, I would really make a mistake! Incredible!"

I grinned sheepishly at how he praised Shiihata-kun. Of course, anyone would be surprised by his special talent, even I was surprised.

"Say, what's that kid's name?"

"Ehh..? He's Shiihata Seiichi…"

"Shiihata, huh..?" The maestro brooded with his thoughts for about a minute until a grin crept up to his face and put an arm over my shoulder and huddled me for a whisper.

"Now tell me, Arima…are you interested in going to the Prague Spring?"

My eyes widened instantly as he muttered those last two words.

"W-wait, maestro! You mean the music festival?!"

"And bring those kids with you! This would be fun!"

"EEEEEEEEHHHH?!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Have you ever noticed that I'm basing the titles on the manga chapter titles? ((like how Chapter 7 should be "Grey Skies" and I replaced it with "Dark Skies" and how this Chapter is "Water's Surface" and it ended up as "Resurface")) =w= Anyway, because this chapter was a bit depressing, I had to put a few not-so-depressing parts at the end xD Well, hope you like it~ Please review, thanks! 8DD**_

 _ **MsMusicful: And yes, I am a Filipino lol**_


	9. A Broken Record and the Moon

**#9: A Broken Record and the Moon**

* * *

November night. Five years ago.

"I won again, Mom! So let's go eat with Dad and Saika at a restaurant!"

A boy no older than ten was happily walking down the icy sidewalk with his mother beside him.

"Alright then, but first we'll have to wait for the bus, okay Sei-chan?" His mother told him to behave and so he grasped his mother's hand tightly and patiently waited.

His eyes wandered around the snowy surroundings where he eventually spotted a black cat with bright blue eyes walking nearby.

"Oh! A cat!" Instantly and without hesitation, he let go of his mother's and chased after the cat which was running across the road.

However, what he suddenly saw were bright blinding lights in front of him. What had happened was too fast for him to process on the spot.

"Seiichi!"

He could hear is mother's voice from afar and immediately she was right beside him. He wanted to embrace her yet, she pushed him away.

And there was a loud crashing sound.

 _It's over. It's all over._

"Shiihata Seiichi!"

Arima called out to me, but I can't look at her. I'm not even worthy to be beside her. Even if she and I were once in the same situation…fate was not as cruel with her. Indeed, the two of us are living in separate worlds…

 _She cannot reach me. I cannot reach her._

I am incapable of change. I thought that being by her side could change me. I thought that maybe her brightness could affect in some way or another. But right now…now that I know the truth, I can't face Arima with an innocent face anymore.

 _You murdered your mother, Shiihata Seiichi._

 _Yes. That's right. I killed her. It's my fault._

"Seiichi! What the hell is wrong with you?! You've been at it for days!"

I could hear Saika shouting at me but I can't look at her in the eye. Because of me, she grew up without a mother…because of me, both of us have suffered too much.

It's been almost five days since the recital yet my depression refuses to subside, Arima has been visiting me almost everyday but never did I let her see me—no, not at this state or not until I can forgive myself, which would never actually happen.

Now, Saika is very much pissed off at me right now at how brooding and negative I've become.

"Seiichi, you dumbass! Tell me what happened at that recital or else I'll—!"

She seized the collar of my shirt and dragged me up from the floor of my room but I simply slumped my body down.

"Say, Saika…what happened to Mom?" I asked her suddenly and the ferocious look on her face disappeared and was replaced by an anxious expression.

"H-huh? Didn't I tell you over and over again that she died in a car acci—"

"Please tell me the truth…Saika,"

She pushed me forward and I fell towards the bed. I sat up and looked at her with eyes desperate for the truth.

"Mom…she…she was hit…by a car when she tried to protect you…" Saika murmured words that were almost inaudible to my ears but it still hurt as much. "Please…Seiichi! It's not your fault…! It was snowing that night, and the car just lost its brakes and…!"

"Then whose fault is it? The car wouldn't have hit Mom if I didn't ran and chased after that cat, right? Mom should still be alive if I just kept still!"

My eyes were beginning to swell with tears and I covered them immediately with my hands.

"Seiichi! Just believe me!"

"Believe you? Should I believe you after you lied to me all of these years?!"

"It was for your own good!" Saika shouted back at me and then suddenly calmed herself down. "I just can't help it Seiichi….I don't want you to get hurt so…please—!"

"HEY YOU FUCKING BRATS!"

A booming voice came from downstairs with several banging of the front door and a familiar anxiety and fear crept to our spine in a split second.

"Damn…he's here…why now of all times…?" Saika cursed under her breath as my crumpled my fist.

"OPEN UP THE DOOR OR I'LL HAVE YOU OUT ON THE STREETS!"

The banging continued and Saika, without any other choice, climb down the stairs slowly.

That man—Date Fujiro, is our uncle; the husband of Mom's sickly sister and the one who was bugging us for years, ever since that irresponsible good-for-nothing father disappeared after mom died. Supposedly, we should be living with them, however, with the efforts of our aunt, we got to stay in our original home. I mean, we were really fortunate…if we did stay with them, Saika and I would be beaten up relentlessly. Though, funny thing is, we still get beaten up.

However, over these years, he has been terrorizing us by asking more and more money and Saika has taken the full brunt of it. I know very well, even though how much she hides the fact that she's working instead of going to school and I always confirm my innocence with aloofness and ignorance like it's not my problem.

 _Now I pay the price._

I could hear the front door swung open violently with our uncle shouting in a loud voice, which could be heard from my room.

"Where is the money? Saika…WHERE IS THE FUCKING MONEY?!" He yelled at Saika irately but having experienced this over and over again through the years, her nerves have become as strong as steel wires.

"My pay is on the day after tomorrow, can we ask for a bit more time…? I don't have money right now…" Saika, who usually the dominant one, pleaded in a soft voice, but I can sense that she was simply forcing herself to do this for our sake.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Our uncle slammed his fist on the wall in a loud thud and cornered Saika. "If you can't pay right now…you might as well pay…with your body,"

 _FUCK. SAIKA…!_

Upon hearing it, I instinctively rushed to my sister's side with overwhelming anger and punched him on the face, making him back away for a few meters.

After regaining his balance, our uncle shot piercing glares towards me as I proceeded with shielding Saika behind me.

"Ah, it's the other brat. What me to beat you up again, HUUUH?!" Uncle said but I held myself up.

"Don't lay a single fucking finger on my sister, do you hear me?!" I glared at him in return but he simply laughed at me.

"You think you can win against me?! I could have you two thrown out on the streets right this second," He smirked but my ferocious look intensified.

"Do whatever you fucking want, but like hell are we going to leave this house! We will protect this place!" I declared yet he laughed like he never heard anything more amusing than what I just said.

"Yeah, yeah, spare me the story…Mom died, Dad leaves with another woman, children left with a half a million yen debt. Sad story, really," the guy shrugged, trying to imitate sympathy as he walked towards the two of us. I backed away several steps but never did I averted my gaze away from him. "But you know what? I heard your bitch of a mother died because of you,"

My eyes dilated as he whispered those words to my ears and the scene from that snowy November evening flashed before my eyes as the swollen up frustration welled up from inside.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Shouting, I landed yet another punch to his face but Uncle was still smirking as he rubbed his cheek.

"So, it's true then? You killed your own mother," He rephrased what he said earlier and with that I hurled another shot towards him with all my might however, a strong kick pushed my back against the door.

"SEIICHI!" I could hear Saika yelling from afar and then continued talking, now with hatred and fear in her voice. "Get away from my brother, you bastard!"

She kicked and exchanged blows with the guy like she had waited for this moment to happen for all of these years. However over time, I could notice that her legs and arms were already shaking with fatigue. And with a final blow, the asshole charged at Saika and we were both thrown out of the door and to the streets.

Like a trained fighter, Saika exhaustingly regained her composure and prepared herself for more blows from our uncle as she protected me.

"Saika…please stop this. I can't…bear…" I whispered to her in a weak voice but she looked at me with eyes determined to protect me from harm, just like how Arima looked at me when the recital began—with so much trust, with so much hope... _And I betrayed her just like that._

"Seiichi, you're such a dumbass. This is what I want—to protect you always just like Mom did. The only thing you have to do is to continue living and play your heart out," Saika replied to me with a bright smile I've never seen for such a long time.

But.

That blissful moment, that tiny wedge in time disappeared right before me.

Saika was too slow to respond, our uncle was already before us with a gun on his hands, much to our shock and there was nothing I could do—

 _OH FUCK ABOUT LIVING. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE._

I lunged forward and covered Saika but what came next was out of my knowledge.

Images of what happened these last few weeks flashed before my eyes—it was like a life different from what I thought was mine. Playing the piano with full happiness, a loving sister, a teacher who though a slave-driver, taught me a lot of things and a damn stubborn girl who I could share my world with. And only her words during that recital repeated inside my subconscious mind.

 _"_ _Seiichi-kun, look at me. Look into my eyes and never forget. I am right beside you, you are not alone. Don't be afraid because we are invincible. Hold on to me and never let go,"_

I could see the night sky in front of me. The stars were twinkling as they scatter across the cosmos it was the most beautiful sight I ever seen. The moon was shining brightly and I smiled as I was reminded by how warm my life actually was.

Arima…Kizuna... _can I hold you again?_

* * *

 **Behind The Lines**

 **Arima Kizuna**

"How did it go today?"

I heard my father walk inside the kitchen after he arrived from a small reunion with Aiza-san and Emi-san and until now, I still haven't spoken a word to him. Of course, I still feel bad.

I've been seeing Seiichi-kun every day since that recital and every single time, I was rejected. Each visit gradually made my motivation weaker and weaker, but I cannot give up… _this is my responsibility._ Seiichi-kun shouldn't have experienced this if it wasn't for me; I cannot toss him up in the air and let him fall on the cold concrete.

 _I wonder how he is today…_

Sighing, I stood up from my seat and walked towards the stairs to my room. However, a knock on the door stopped me dead on my tracks. I paused for a while but the knocking continued incisively to the extent that I have to dash to answer it.

I opened it immediately, however, what greeted me widened my eyes on the spot.

It was a panting Saika with a face drenched in tears and sweat and in her arms was Seiichi—his left arm was covered with a large amount of blood yet he remained unconscious all the time.

"Kizuna-san, help us…" Saika pleaded on the front porch of our house and I cannot help but panic at the sight.

"SEIICHI!" I reflexively shouted and rushed to their side; my eyes were already burning as tears flowed to my cheeks. I pursed my lips and hurriedly called for Dad.

 _Seiichi…please don't you dare leave me again…!_

* * *

 ** _A/N: After such a long time, I updated..and I apologize. I've been adjusting to college life and finally finished this helluva depressing chapter xD_**

 ** _Well, the next chap is on the way~_**

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW~! THANKS! :3_**


	10. On The Way Back Home

**10: On the Way Back Home**

* * *

I forced my eyes open.

Sunlight. Morning—

WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!

There was something heavy with my body and I have to exert such effort just to sit up. However the surroundings felt different, the air smelled like antiseptic and alcohol, surely I am in a hospital and Arima was sleeping soundly at the end of the bed (more importantly, why am I even here?). _WAIT WHAT?!_

ARIMA?! WHY IS SHE HERE?!

My eyes widened at her presence and struggled to move my arms.

"Ow! Fuck! What the hell is this?!" I screamed as I felt the pain on my left arm resurface and thus waking up Arima on the process.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the surroundings and then stared back at me with a faraway gaze.

"Seiichi-kun…?" she murmured my name and approached me as if she was still half asleep. I, on the meanwhile, blushed as her face got nearer and nearer to mine.

"A-arima…? What are you—! WHAT THE FUCK?!" She suddenly embraced me happily like a little child and I could feel my face heat up.

"You're awake! You're finally awake, Seiichi-kun! I'm so glad!" she whispered to my ear.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Saika entered the room with a plastic bag towed on her arm and placed in on a table nearby. She then looked me with eyes of disgust and snickered.

"Oh my. Look at your heart rate, you perverted bastard, it's shooting through the roof. Want me to break your other arm?!"

"LIKE HELL IT IS!" I shouted back at her while being really bashful. Suddenly though, Saika smiled at me gently as if a heavy weight has fallen off her shoulders.

"I'm glad you're back to normal, you dumbass," she told me as Arima finally let go of me from her embrace.

I stared at them with eyes yearning for answers. The room was silent until Saika finally gave up with a sigh. However, before she could speak, Arima butted in.

"She was really crying her eyes out last night! You were shot on the arm, you know! And Saika-chan begged us to take you to—"

"Oh just shut up, will you?!" Embarassed, Saika desperately attempted to cover the other girl's mouth.

I slumped my shoulders at the thought however.

 _So that's why I'm wearing a sling...I brought trouble to Saika and Arima again._

"I'm alright now, Seiichi. And that's because you saved me, if you hadn't, I would probably be dead by now," Saika suddenly spoke and I turned to her. _She knows what I'm thinking._

"Kizuna, could you let us have a moment please?" Saika continued with a bitter smile, now talking to Arima who happily complied.

"Sure! I'll just hang outside," Arima excused herself and bolted immediately out of the door but somehow, I felt that she was rather depressed. _Sometimes, you can't really guess what she's thinking…_

Turning back to Saika, I quietly murmured as I tugged my injured arm.

"But that doesn't mean I'm forgiven for what I've done…"

"Tell me, Seiichi, have you thanked Mom yet?" she suddenly asked and I gritted my teeth. _What the hell does she mean by that?!_

"…"

I didn't reply and instead continued to furrow my eyebrows and bent my head down.

"You know, I could understand what you are feeling right now. If you died protecting me, what should I do?" Saika clenched her fist as she continued talking.

"Obviously, it would be my fault, but then, if you failed to protect me and I got hit, you'll blame yourself for not doing anything instead. It'll be the same thing over and over again…"

I didn't know what to say to her anymore, I simply sat there as I filled myself with so much anguish and sorrow.

"That's why, Seiichi…even though you're an idiot who can't just let go of his past, even though you're a good-for-nothing brother, even though you're such a big sissy…THANK YOU!"

Saika's voice echoed across the room and I immediately stared at her as I heard those words. Unusual tears which flowed from her eyes stained her cheeks as she bowed in front of me.

 _Why is she…? Why…?_

"Thank you so much for risking your life for me! Thank you! I was really scared that time…If it weren't for you, I'll—!"

For Saika to show so much emotion and sadness in front of me shook my convictions. She was someone who was really strong and brave, who has steel cables for nerves, who rarely showed any signs of weakness…but now, she's crying so hard in front of me just like some ordinary girl her age.

Like some reflex, I pulled her to an embrace as she continued to cry on my arms. Beads of tears formed at side of my eyes as she thanked me over and over again like some broken record. I patted her head and whispered sadly on her ear.

"I'm…sorry…"

Later that afternoon, Saika left the hospital for work and I simply sat there and waited for my recovery. To my astonishment however, Arima entered the room with a mysterious smile on her face which simply did not match the tired look she was having.

"Hey, you look bored~ Wanna check out the rooftop?" she asked but before I could even reply, Arima seized my arm suddenly and dragged me out of my ward and to the rooftop.

She looked quite jovial for a person with thick eye bags and a pale complexion as we climbed the stairs up. _Doesn't she look quite thin as well?_

I arched up an eyebrow but then ignored my suspicions as we finally reached our destination. For a spring afternoon, the rooftop was unusually warm and inviting and I could not resist the temptation to sit on one of the benches as Arima played with the rose bushes in front of me.

"So?" I asked, rather impatient about her beating-around-the bush method. _I know you'll fucking ask me questions as well!_

"Alright, you got me there Seiichi-kun~!" She immediately surrendered as she giggled and raised up her arms.

"Just one question: If you have to choose between your wife and your daughter, who will you allow to continue living?"

Arima's stare bore right through my eyes as she questioned me. I was not in the right mood to answer such philosophical questions and chose to dodge it instead.

"The fuck is with that question? I'm no god who can decide who lives or who dies," I replied and sighed as I looked at her with a "that-ain't-my-problem" expression on my face.

She simply giggled at my response and sat on the other bench a few distance away.

"I knew you would say that…" Arima's voiced trailed off as a bitter smile formed on her lips. "You know, Dad chose me to live instead of Mom. That night at the hospital, he had the power of a god…"

That revelation instantly caught my attention and I glanced at Arima asking for more.

I knew that her mother died while giving birth to her…but Arima-sensei actually decided for his daughter to live and his wife to die…? _I'm sure it was a very difficult decision to make…_

"Then that question earlier…!" I exclaimed as I finally realized why she asked me that

"Yeah…Dad hated hospitals after that, so much that he avoided it at all costs; it reminded him of Mom," Arima's bitter smiled thinned as she heavily sighed. "Of course, I indulged myself in self-blame. I thought that maybe the reason why I'm always alone is because it was Mom's punishment…I was the one who lived after all…she wasn't supposed to die,"

I stared at her for a while and then averted my gaze to the rose bushes in front of us.

"I'm sorry…this place makes me want to share those thoughts to you, I don't even know why…" Arima apologize before I could say anything and made another tired smile.

Of all the people around me, I know that Arima would probably understand me the most. I was the one who was supposed to die but instead it was Mom…it's the same case as hers. She kept on blaming herself over and over again, I wonder if she's still doing it? I wonder if I can be forgiven…

"You know, we will never be forgiven," she suddenly interrupted my thoughts and sincerely gazed into my eyes.

Blinking several times, I let myself get swept away by her powerful blue eyes as her words pierced right through me. _She herself answered the question in my head._

"We will never be forgiven…No one could ever forgive us for what we did…only us could forgive ourselves."

It rang through my ears as my eyes dilated in realization of her statement. _She's…_

"We never did anything wrong in the first place…we we're just there at the wrong place at the wrong time, doing the wrong things…" She continued while fiddling with her fingers.

"I don't really understand your struggle as much as you do nor can you understand mine…but you know, we are not by ourselves, everyone is willing to help us and their presence is reassuring enough that we both have a purpose to live."

"…"

I proceeded with listening to her in silence since everything in my head is still as messy as hell. Her words were new to me and they provided me with hope that someday, I can finally forgive myself like what she said earlier. It's a long process but the question is, _am I willing to take the risk?_ In the end, I might not be able to forgive myself.

"I'll prove to Mom that this opportunity she gave me to live in this world would not go to waste. I'll continue living—enjoying every moment, every second like it's my last! So that she would never regret giving up her life for me!"

This time, despite her resolute and courageous words, Arima started crying with a smile on her face, like she was ready to face the world even though her sin weighs her down. Her existence is very bright as if it was the only light during the storm. _She's my light…my guide; and I don't want to lose sight of her…no, not ever._

Gazing at her, I was very much amazed and at awe. Yet again, her words provided me with a sense of purpose that I still have a value in this world. Probably because she could understand what I was going through that's why she says things that I could very much relate to.

"So hey, Seiichi-kun…" Arima stood up, wiping her tears on the process.

"If you still want to play the piano, grab my hand and let's go on a journey!"

Maybe it was her mesmerizing smile or her words or I was just too lazy to think, I did not even hesitate to take the hand offered in front of me.

"It's decided then!" With Arima's lips curving to a smile, she pulled me out of the bench and the two of us ran down the stairs as fast as our legs could.

 _"Let's go back home!"_

* * *

 **A/N: It took me quite some time to update again since school is as hectic as hell xD Well, this is a pretty short one and the next chapter should be done within a day or so if procrastination doesn't come and pay me a visit. I hope you enjoy it~**

 **Please review! Thanks!**


	11. The Ocean's Whisper

Chapter 11: The Ocean's Whisper

* * *

Coffee.

Desserts.

Damn fucking hot weather.

Spring is almost ending.

I'm in a typical pastry shop but I have no idea what the fuck am I even doing here.

"Alright, so this is Seiichi-kun and his sister Saika-chan, huh?"

An old woman asked as she and her husband smiled warmly at the both of us. Arima and Arima-sensei was there as well; standing near us. It seemed like they were acquainted with the old couple.

Three days had passed since I was discharged from the hospital though I was still not allowed to take off the cast from my left arm. Also, I've heard that our uncle had already been sent to jail, unfortunately though, we can't keep our house which we stayed in for almost fourteen years. That's probably why we're here in this pastry shop—we had to find part-time jobs.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce ourselves!" The old man this time spoke to us and bowed a little. "I'm Miyazono Hideki and this is my wife, Miyako, we're Kizuna-chan's grandparents."

I was quite taken by surprise. _Arima's grandparents…then…they're probably the parents of her Mom._

"A-ahh…N-Nice...I mean, it's a pleasure…to meet you…! I'm Shiihata Seiichi and this is my sister, Shiihata Saika…" I stuttered for a while and barely held myself up as I spoke with the two of us bowing down immediately as Saika rolled her eyes at the pathetic job I managed to do.

"So as I was saying, could these two work here part time and rent a room upstairs as well…?" Arima-sensei almost begged in front of the old couple to let us stay here. It was my first time seeing him again in weeks due to the fact that he despises hospitals very much so and failed to visit me.

"Well, indeed we are lacking manpower…we could have them work as a waiter and a waitress, however, only one spot is available right now…" the old man—Hideki-san scratched the back of his head in disappointment.

"Please let me do it!" Saika suddenly volunteered and all of us immediately looked at her.

"But, Saika! You've been working all this time, let me do it instead…!" I tried to talk her out of it and let me prove myself that I'm not some worthless brother who only knows how to indulge in his mistakes.

"That's precisely why I'm doing this, you have zero work experience so I'm more appropriate for this job and you have a broken arm, you can't carry a lot of things at once," she replied and I sulked due to the fact that she's very much correct.

I slouched my shoulders in frustration and looked at the polished wooden floor.

 _What can I even do anyway? I'm handicapped plus I have no skills at all…_

"Ojii-san! Seiichi-kun can play the piano!" Arima suddenly exclaimed and I immediately looked up.

The old man was nodding his head up and down as if agreeing with her.

"The piano outside has become more of a decoration than an instrument so it is indeed better to let someone play it…"

 _WAIT. YOU GUYS GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! HOW CAN I EVEN PLAY? WITH ONLY ONE FUCKING FUNCTIONAL ARM?!_

"It's decided then! Do a good job, Seiichi-kun, Saika-chan!" Arima-sensei made a thumbs up sign as I could hardly believe what was happening.

"We will be in your care from now on, please take care of us!" Saika cheerfully bowed down before the old couple as I followed suit as well.

"It's nice to have you two here," Miyako-san patted both of us on the shoulder and smiled warmly like the late afternoon sunshine. I could see where Arima inherited that sort of smile.

Immediately after that, Saika took off to work as I was left standing in front of the upright piano placed at the side of the room.

 _I don't think I'm even ready for this…_

Removing the lid of the keyboard, I glided my fingers on top of the ivory and ebony keys. It was clean and not a speck of dust could be seen. _I guess they take care of it properly, huh?_

Every single time I glance at the piano, all I could remember was that certain snowy November night and it weighs me down even more. I can't help the unbearable pain in my chest as the dread in me grows over time. My conscience has become the image of the piano and it torments me continually. Yet, ironically, the piano is the only thing I have left of myself, I keep on grasping for it, seeking for it but it hurts me every time I do so.

Holding my tears back, I sighed heavily and placed the lid of the piano back. However, a hand stopped me from completing my action.

"Still can't do it, huh?" a familiar voice greeted me which made my head turn to the side.

He had the same dark hair, the same thick-rimmed glasses and a rather foolish smile to top it off. Though he had a respectable aura and a lenient façade, he's one hell of a fucking slave-driver.

"It's fine, if you feel that way. No one can get rid of that feeling immediately, so there's no need to rush at all," he smiled again at me but my frown only worsened as I glanced back at the piano's open keyboard.

 _This won't do._

"Arima-sensei and Arima as well…please stop spoiling me already."

It took me some courage to say it, but I have to. I know there are a lot of people who are willing to help me. But… _but…I have to face this battle without the fear of getting hurt because I am very well aware that I will absolutely feel as much pain as I have caused._

"Let me suffer. That way, I can learn and stand up again on my own two feet…"

He looked surprised but then smiled as if he understood something.

"Then, wanna go for a round?"

I nodded as I narrowed my eyes and smirked; accepting his challenge. "So you know, even if you're my sensei, I ain't gonna lose,"

"Let's see about that."

With that both Arima-sensei and I were like a newly-released tidal wave; a whirlwind, a storm—fresh and unparalleled in the keyboard of the piano inside a dainty pastry shop in some small wayward town during the almost over spring season.

 _Chopin Etude Op. 25, No. 12 in C minor—_

 _Ocean._

 _Dark, deep and heavy. Uncharted and mysterious._ It was a total description of what my life is from now on.

However, in just a span of a few months, though he had some shortcomings as a teacher, no actually, "shortcoming" is an underestimation—he made some very big, terrible and ungainly decisions… but despite all that, to me, he was someone I look up to.

His presence doesn't strike as a role model at all. He doesn't look cool or awesome, he was geeky and unrefined, with messy dark hair and thick glasses. But thinking about the fact that he raised Arima alone to be the girl she is now, it was something to be respected.

I respect him as a student, as a musician, and…

 _As a son to his father._

"It's true, isn't it Arima-sensei?"

"Huh? What is?"

I immediately asked as we finished the three minute Chopin etude. It was a lingering question ever since I regained my memories during that gala concert and there came a moment that I refused to believe in it.

"It's true that I was a child prodigy, right? That I enrolled to the same piano school I'm currently attending, a few years ago?"

Arima-sensei, upon hearing it made a sorrowful smile and glanced at the piano keys.

"That's…right. You are a prodigy, even now, I can't deny you're incredibly talented," He took a pause and breathed in a few huffs of air and continued. "And also, it's true that you were enrolled at the piano school I manage, but that time, it wasn't just me who was the teacher, I asked a friend to help me out, so this is really my first time teaching you, Shiihata-kun."

"I-I see…"

"It seems like you're still hesitating to move, Shiihata-kun. You're in front of two roads, this is the right time to decide which way you'll go," Arima-sensei continued but it caught me rather my surprise.

"Wait! I'm not hesitating at all!"

"Even though you keep on denying it, it shows at how you play. You're still afraid and playing the piano still brings you pain…if it's because of Kizuna that you're still continuing, I know she's very forceful, but I want this to be of your own volition,"

I crumpled my fist and looked away. He was dead-on… _did I really play it like I was pain?_ _But…but…_

"It's…it's true that it was because of Arima…" I swallowed the saliva in my mouth as nervousness crept up to my spine. "But it is my own decision…I-I…I want…to…I…um…!"

"Alright! Alright! I get it!" Arima-sensei suddenly cut me off and patted me on the shoulder. "It's weird to be confessing to the father before the girl, you know?"

"H-h-h-huh…?! I don't mean it like that!" All the blood in my body went up to my head in a split second and fervently denied the allegation.

However, Arima-sensei simply looked at me as if I said the most unbelievable story in the world. But, hey, it's true that I don't have those kinds of feelings for Arima, she's…she's just…someone…I…

LET'S LEAVE IT LIKE THAT FOR NOW.

"Just fucking cut it out, sensei. I told you, it's not like that..!" Annoyed, I grumbled and grunted as I made a face enough to kill but he simply laughed at me, much to my chagrin.

"DAD! We have to go! Let's just leave Seiichi-kun and Saika-chan to work!" Arima suddenly shouted as she left the kitchen with a piece of canelé stuck between her lips.

"Ah, time to go! Well, if that's your decision then…" He fixed himself up and then unexpectedly paused to face me.

"Would you like to come with us to Prague?"

I froze.

 _What?_

"DAD! Hurry up! Or else, they can't work!" Arima irately cried while leaning on the doorpost of the shop's entrance.

"Oh well! See you next time, Shiihata-kun! If you can come by to a decision, please tell me!"

With that he and Arima left the small pastry shop with me still frozen in place.

 _Wait. Prague._

 _WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT?!_

That whole afternoon, it was the only thing I could think of.

 _Prague. Prague._

 _"_ _Would you like to come with us to Prague?"_

 _Is that a foreign country?_

I was still playing with the piano, though they are just pieces from music sheets I found underneath the piano seat. Of course I had to make do, with only my right hand I simply recomposed all the way.

"Ughhhh! Where on earth is Prague?! Fuck this shit!" I vented out my frustration and slammed hard on the keys.

"It's in Europe, my boy!" Some old man, who was rather out of place in a pastry shop filled mostly with women, suddenly answered my question and I couldn't help but avert my gaze towards him.

"Huh?" I voiced out my surprise as I saw that the old man was a foreigner, evident with his complexion and body built (well, duh?) and I couldn't help but stare at him some more.

"So tell me, that piece you're playing is Scriabin, right?"

 _Scria—what? How the fuck would I know who or what the hell is Scriabin or something?_

"Uhhh…I guess so?" I replied, shrugging off my shoulders.

"Ohh! That's great! Good! You're good!" He clapped his hands as if he was another kind of stupid and I simply sat there looking intently at him. "Well boy, I think you'll do just great in Prague if you wish to go there!"

"Hmm. Really? Greaaaaaaaaaaaat…" I replied, totally disinterested and turned back to my piano.

"Japanese people are so talented~ I happen to know someone who lives around here!"

"And who might that be?" I asked as I continued the piece with my right hand.

"He's a really great pianist! His name is Arima Kousei,"

I stopped playing and turned around to face the old man again.

 _Did he just say Arima-sensei's name?_

 _Who the hell is this old man?! How come he knows who sensei is?_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Alright. This was short and I really am very impatient in writing the MC play again since he had a lot of troubles to go through since the few previous chapters haha and I am as well having troubles myself with college and the piano, so I couldn't really find the time. But here it is~_**

 ** _Please review~! Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _(They actually motivate me to write more xDD)_**


	12. Coincidental Mirages

**12: Coincidental Mirages**

* * *

Annoying.

Fucking old man…

Just when I was just relaxing inside the shop...

Fuming with irritation would be right to describe what I'm feeling right now. I could've been playing random songs back at the pastry shop, but thanks to this fucking old geezer (I don't even know his name) who suddenly asked Miyazono-san to 'borrow' me, I instantly became a tour guide of this boring good-for-nothing town.

"Hey…um..Seiiki, was it?"

"Seiichi."

Following right behind while carrying shit tons of souvenirs and whatnot items, I corrected him for the hundredth time already. Plus, my other arm's not fully healed yet so basically, I'm just balancing everything in one arm.

"So what is it this time? You dragged me back and forth and around and around looking for junk and shit. I didn't sign up for this crap," I couldn't hold back my tongue anymore and just let it express my annoyance.

"Well, do you know a music store around here?" he replied and whimsically looked at the shops surrounding us. He's quite an eccentric man with his weird choice of words and a heavy accent, it's pretty obvious he's a foreigner.

"Huuuh?!" I arched my brow at his sudden inquiry. _How the hell would I know? Why don't you ask your fucking butt, you dickhead?_

Scratching my head, I stopped my mouth from hurling any more insults and just replied.

"I know some place. Please follow me."

"That's very nice of you boy!" He happily praised me though it did not have any effect on my mood whatsoever. It actually made me even more peeved.

I led him to a shop where Arima and I often come to buy new music sheets or when the pianos in the studio needs some tweaking so a tuner can adjust it.

"Alright, here we are. Go take your time, I'll be waiting here around the corner…" I replied tiredly and just looked at the piano music sheets in front of me which are sorted by composer while the old man skidded away like a child towards the other end of the shop.

 _Beethoven, Bach, Brahms…the great B's of Classical Music…_ like what Arima would like to say. I actually like Beethoven's music since most of it are dramatic pieces like the _Moonlight Sonata_ or _Pathetique_.

I picked up one by Mozart and upon seeing the notes arranged neatly in the first ten measures, I immediately thought of Arima. _Oh this piece would suit her just fine...just how she's like a kid._

"I'll buy this for her," placing the music sheets between my arm, I continued to look for interesting ones.

 _Schubert?_ I still haven't played any of his pieces yet…

I picked up a random piece from his compositions with my broken arm but clumsily dropped it on the floor.

"Ughh. Fuck that," I irately picked up the scattered sheets on the ground luckily, someone helped gather the ones farthest from me.

I looked up to thank the stranger immediately but when I saw his face, I was glad I didn't say any words of gratitude.

"YOU'RE THAT PRICK FROM THE GALA!" I shouted at him and he as well recalled who I was.

"YOU'RE THAT WEIRD STUDENT OF ARIMA KOUSEI!"

"Leo Chernov!" "Shiihata Seiichi!"

I gritted my teeth and glared at him intensely, on the other hand, he did the same as well.

"What the fuck are you doing here?! Go home, you shitty foreigner!" yelling, I grabbed his collar and was ready to punch his face.

"Is that how you Japanese people treat foreign visitors, huh?!" he replied with the same amount of anger as I had.

"The fuck you talking about?! You're the only one not welcome here!"

However, the familiar voice of the eccentric old man from before stopped the both of us as he laughed whimsically.

"Now, now Seiichi~ Stop it and let's settle it down!"

As he saw the old man, Leo Chernov's eyes widened and looked at me with utter disbelief while I gave him a "what-are-you-fucking-looking-at?" face.

"Tell me, Shiihata Seiichi! Since when did you know Maestro Abbado?!" He seized the collar of my shirt and whispered persistently at me.

"What the hell? Let go of me!" I replied and pushed him away. "And I have no darnest idea who the hell that old man is. I just met him in a café and…it's a fucking long story."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE MAESTRO?! WHICH PLANET ARE YOU FROM?!"

"Well I DON'T KNOW. Maybe from damn fucking Pluto,"

He glared at my sarcasm and I rolled my eyes in reply.

"He's a world famous conductor and will be performing in the prestigious Prague Spring!" Leo Chernov said as his eyes sparked excitement like an elementary school kid.

"Oh yeah? That's great." I continued my sarcasm and started picking snot from my nose.

"YOU LITTLE—! Listen to me—"

Leo Chernov fumed and almost punched my face when luckily, the old man stopped him and grabbed the crumpled Schubert music sheet from his hands.

"Oh, I suddenly had the greatest idea!" old man suddenly said as he looked at the music sheet. "Come with me, you two!"

Dragging both of us towards the inner recesses of the music shop, he finally halted in front of a grand piano and smiled at the both of us.

"Why don't you play this for me?" he gave the both us the Schubert music sheets and my jaw just dropped by itself.

"You've gotta be kidding me! How could I play when I have a broken arm?!" I immediately protested.

"Oh oh! Don't worry about that boy! Now, let's begin!" the old man replied to me and pushed me down the piano seat beside Leo Chernov who looked kinda dazed.

"Oi, you alright?" I asked him and then turned his head towards me.

"Am I dreaming?" he whispered to me.

"No."

"Pinch me."

"Fuck no."

"Please."

"Oh just shut up."

"I just can't believe I'll play for the famous Florentino Abbado…"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Oi, Shiihata Seiichi."

Leo Chernov suddenly called out to me and my frown deepened.

"What is it now?"

"I won't go easy. Try keeping up with me, will you?"

For the last time, he insulted me and began playing suddenly like some cheating idiot and of course, I wouldn't back down to a challenge even though I can play with only one arm.

 _HE'LL BE THE ONE CHASING AFTER ME!_

I immediately started later than him as what the music in front of us has asked.

 _Marche Militaire_ composed by Schubert for four hands. Well in this case, it's only three hands. It actually far from what to expect from a military march and it sounds airy and cute like the ones you hear as court dances. _Rondo Alla Turca would be much heavier, I suppose._

I kept on recomposing my part as I played so that it would still sound the same even if I did it with only one hand. However, Leo Chernov noticed what I was doing and played a few goddamn fucking tricks like recomposing his part and adding and deleting some notes here and there. Because of that, it made me even more annoyed than before.

 _OH YEAH? YOU LITTLE DICKHEAD…YOU THINK I CAN'T ADJUST WITH YOU PLAYING LIKE SHIT?!_

I took some of his parts as well and smirked as I did so. He was confused as fuck and trying to figure out how to play the rest. The whole banter continued until he gradually took my part in the duet and we eventually switched roles in the end like idiots.

As the piece neared its end, I grinned and raised my middle finger while playing with the chords and he glared at me as he noticed it.

"Well that's fuck you for insulting Arima Kousei," I whispered to him and the piece ended with the applause of the old man.

"That's an excellent rendition of Schubert's Marche Militaire! Though you'll be disqualified if this was a contest…" the old man laughed and patted our shoulders. "Alright! Time to go home! Let's go!"

He dragged us once again out of the shop after I paid for that music score I'll give to Arima.

"That was truly a pleasant time, Seiiki!"

"Seiichi."

"Yes, yes…! Thank you and I hope I'll see you again in Prague!" He shook my hand and then skid down the street with all the souvenirs he bought and left me and Leo Chernov outside the shop.

"I'll be going then, I have a flight this evening…" Leo Chernov finally said and sighed as he walked away. I was about to go about my own way when he suddenly stopped and turned around to face me.

"Oi! Shiihata Seiichi!" he called out. "That was a good performance earlier but I wasn't serious at all! I can't challenge you when you're not in the right condition to play your best!"

"Well, I do appreciate that, but your still a cunt and I'll beat the shit out of you when we see each other in Prague, got that?"

"I'll do my best to beat you as well,"

I glared at him yet my lips formed a smile and we parted ways.

 _Hmm. So that's what you call a 'rival', huh?_

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm truly sorry for the VERY late update since I had to focus with my studies but since it's near vacation and I slipped this while studying for final exams xD Well, I hope you like it and the next update would probably be Sunday night or Saturday evening! Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _Please Please review~! :3_**

 **(( And about that part where Seiichi showed his middle finger, it's doable and pretty common among amateurs like me who do it unconsciously and just laugh at it xDD))**


	13. Spring Surge

**13: Spring Surge**

* * *

Spring.

Prague.

And I'M FAR FROM FUCKING ALRIGHT.

 _Damn. Here I was thinking that I'm completely healthy after the doctor told me that my arm was already fine._

Arima-sensei laughed.

"I never knew you have motion sickness, Shiihata-kun," he remarked outside of the bathroom stall in the Vaclav Havel Airport in Prague.

"This is news to me too, you know…Ughh…" I held my hand over my mouth as a new batch of puke starts to build up down my throat. "I never rode an airplane before…"

Right now, we're in Prague, Czech Republic in Europe to attend the Prague Spring International Music Festival or Prague Spring, for short with Arima-sensei and his daughter Arima Kizuna. Apparently, Arima-sensei has a special performance and Arima has joined the Piano competition event in the music festival.

 _And I only have to watch._

Arima-sensei called it 'observing' and 'learning' in preparation if the chance came that I had to enter a piano competition myself. The thought of entering a competition after all these years made my body shiver—still, I had no idea if it was because I was still afraid or because I was excited.

"Shiihata-kun?" Arima-sensei called out my name as he leaned on the wall.

"What?" I replied, flushing everything down the toilet.

"You know that it's Kizuna's birthday tomorrow, right?"

I raised my eyebrows and then went out of the bathroom stall to confirm it.

"Really? I have no idea. What about it then?"

Arima-sensei simply looked at me with an elusive smile smeared on his face and then tapped my shoulder.

"Well, nothing really. Let's go back to Kizuna, Shiihata-kun," he replied mysteriously and suddenly left the bathroom with me utterly confused by what his motive was when he told me about Arima's birthday.

I followed him diligently outside and we were greeted by a rather impatient Arima who was going about the whole trip ever since we left Japan. The Prague Spring Festival is held for about a month and the three of us had to go there even before the opening concert which will be held after the first two rounds of the piano competition Arima entered.

"Dad! Seiichi-kun! Please hurry up!" Arima complained while pouting and it made her somewhat cute. "I have to practice, you know!"

"Oh yeah! The first round starts tomorrow right? Let's go to the hotel then!" Arima-sensei who seems to be rather happy-go-lucky today dragged our luggage out of the airport as we followed behind him and hired a cab to the hotel which we will be staying.

The whole afternoon, the father and daughter combo simply practiced each of their own performances as I merely slept the day away. Arima went to the competition event earlier for the opening of the competition and the drawing of lots. It was totally boring since I wouldn't even dare take a step outside and get myself lost in the streets of Prague without knowing how to get myself back to the hotel. Plus, I have no fucking idea what's the language used here.

The moment I woke up, it was already evening and the two just finished their last practice for the night. Arima-sensei and I shared the room while Arima got herself her own suite; in fact, right now she seemed to be already dressed to go somewhere.

"How about we have dinner in some fancy restaurant?" Arima-sensei suddenly invited and upon hearing, Arima, who was dead tired for practicing all day, brightened up immediately.

"For real? I've been craving for shellfish since we arrived~!" She was jumping up and down like an excited little kid and eventually, she dragged my sluggish body out of the bed. "Hurry up and get dressed, Seiichi-kun! We're going to a fancy restaurant!"

"I know…I know," Still feeling a bit jet-lagged, I forced my body to sit on the bed and rubbed my tired eyes.

After a while, I found myself inside a five-star restaurant complete with wine, a string quartet playing in the background and well-dressed foreigners chatting and laughing in the background. Of course, I was slightly culture shocked since this is my first time leaving Japan, despite all that, the father and daughter seemed to be having their good time eating weird what-the-heck-is-that European food.

"Why don't you try this, Seiichi-kun? It tastes like chicken!" Arima handed to me a bowl of suspicious looking shellfish with a green ooze coming out of it.

I looked at her with wide indefinite as if something was clearly wrong. Actually, something is really fucking wrong.

"What the hell is that?!" I asked and she smiled at me brightly.

"It's escargot. C'mon! Try it!"

This time, she scooped some into a spoon and tried to spoon feed me.

"Escar—what? Why the fuck would I eat some—!"

She didn't even let me finish my sentence and simply shoved the spoon into my mouth without any warning. It tasted gooey and slimy in my tongue and I'm not sure if it tasted anything at all. _There was definitely no chicken flavor in there._

"What the hell is this made of?" I made a disgusted face as I gulped a few sips of wine to get rid of the slimy texture.

"It's made of snails~ Yummy, right?"

She was smiling but I was in no goddamn fucking mood to be happy at all.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" I took my wine glass again and drank everything in it to get rid of my disgust.

As dinner ended, Arima and I decided to walk outside the restaurant and wait for Arima-sensei to finish paying for the food.

The streets where flooded with a yellow ambiance from the lamp posts which was reflected by the wet stony pavement. The blossoms from the apple and plum trees nearby floated with the spring breeze together with Arima's jet black hair as she played hopscotch with the cobblestones. It was truly an ephemeral scene as the golden light made Arima's face glow against the dark background. _It was beautiful._

"Arima…" I called out her name unconsciously and was then startled when she gazed at me with her dauntless sapphire blue eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked and I surely was in a loss for words to say.

"Um…Aren't you nervous? I mean, for tomorrow's contest?"

Arima simply smiled at me and then walked towards my direction.

"Well honestly, I am nervous, very, very nervous!" she emphasized the words 'very' and squeezed her cheeks while grinning. Despite that, when she removed her hands, Arima made a sad smile and looked at the ground with a sigh. "That feeling doesn't leave so easily and there's that fact that there are a lot of people out there who are better than me."

She suddenly seized my hand and clasped it tightly. Her hands were cold and shaking. _Arima looked so fine just a while ago and now she's like a scared little girl._

 _I could've protected her but I can't. I don't know how._

I suddenly placed my hand over hers and sandwiched it between my palms.

"Your hand…it's cold," I murmured as I blushed and squeezed her hand.

"Seiichi..kun?"

"You know, it's fine to rely on me though I'm damn unreliable," I told her as I continued to rub her hand. "After all the things you've done for me, I couldn't thank you enough…so this is my way of thanking you."

Now grabbing her other hand, I proceeded to warm it up as well. Arima was silent but she was smiling softly as the night lights illuminated her rosy cheeks.

"If you can pass the first round tomorrow, I'll give you some sort of prize," I added as a smile crept to my lips meanwhile, she suddenly started a laughing fit.

"Of course I'll pass the first round! Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Well, you are Arima Kousei's daughter after all," I replied; now, playing with her hands.

"Being with you calms me, you know," Arima grinned and I flustered.

"A-ah…well…thanks," I scratched the back of my head. _I could feel something building up in my chest…_

"Well then, let's go!"

* * *

 _8:00 AM_

 _Martinu Hall, Academy of Music_

There were a lot of people going to and from especially in the backstage. The Prague Spring is such a huge international event that pianists from different parts of the world come and compete with each other.

The three of us just arrived in the event area and a lot of people had already greeted the Arima pair as if they were celebrities.

"It's been a while since I've been in an international competition~!" Arima happily remarked, holding the music sheet she was reviewing on her hands.

"I'm totally out of place…" I complained in a low voice and sighed.

Suddenly though, someone tapped my shoulder and when I turned around, a punch came hurling towards me.

"What the fuck—?!"

Luckily, I dodged it immediately and seized the collar of the fucking idiot who attacked me.

"You got some nerve attacking me here, you little shit!" I growled.

It was Leo Chernov. All dressed in a black tux and looking like a fucking dumpsite as always.

"Anyway, why are you dressed like that? Aren't you going to enter the competition?" He asked and a looked at me like I was a different kind of stupid.

"I'm not going to enter the competition. I never said I will, fucking retard," I replied to him as if it was common sense.

"Well darn. I'll just wait for you, Shiihata and I'll beat your ass there. For the meantime, I have to compete against Arima Kizuna…" He said the last sentence as if it was too bothersome and it made me curious what kind of performer Arima was.

"You don't have to worry, you know. I'll make this competition worth the while," Arima suddenly interjected from behind me and shot daggers towards Leo Chernov.

"For your information, I don't think of you as a rival at all," Chernov smirked and then walked out of the scene. "Shiihata is a bit more of a threat actually…"

"Well, I don't care anyway!" Arima stuck out her tongue and pouted behind me.

"The competition will begin in a few minutes. Contestants, please proceed to the backstage immediately," someone announced and the hall just roared into chaos. Arima-sensei came back after talking to a lot of people to bid his daughter luck.

"So it begins. Good luck out there, Kizuna! Do your best and have fun!" he patted her head and she nodded eagerly.

"Seiichi-kun! My prize, okay?" Arima grinned at me and I smiled in reply.

"You don't have to worry about that! Now beat the shit out of that Leo Chernov, okay?"

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it hard. "I will!"

I turned around however, Arima suddenly grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to kiss my cheek.

"Thanks, Seiichi-kun!"

 _WHAT. WAS. THAT._

 _DID. SHE. JUST. KISSED. ME._

 _FUCK._

* * *

 **A/N: As promised, here it is. I thought there should be a bit of romance since there has been no progress between the two at all. Expect more to come in the next chapters lol**

 **Did a bit of research about Prague and Prague Spring xD Tis my dream to go to watch a concert in Dvorak Hall there xD Well, I hope you like it! 8DD More is to come since it's already my sembreak~**

 **Please review! 8D THANKS!**


	14. Scarlet and Gold

**#14: Scarlet and Gold**

* * *

Flustered.

Anxious.

 _You might as well say culture shocked._

The 71st Prague Spring International Music Festival, otherwise known as the Prague Spring is an annual music festival in Prague, Czech Republic. Before it begins, the preliminaries of its competition proper are held two to three days prior to the opening concert. Every year, two among the various classical instruments are chosen as categories of the said competition. This year, it's the _trumpet_ and the _piano._

 _Arima…Arima just kissed me…right?_

I kept asking myself over and over if it was just some dainty daydream of mine. _But hey! It's not like I hoped for it or something…_

And it's a good thing Arima-sensei hasn't killed me yet. But I could sense a dark aura emanating from him beside me. _I guess he doesn't want to make a scene here…_

And speaking of Arima-sensei, I felt him tapping my shoulder suddenly.

"Hey, Shiihata-kun, let's talk about something later, okay?" he whispered to me and I immediately shivered in fright. _Don't tell me he's going to fucking kill me?!_

"Um…I..er…I—" a bead of sweat fell to my cheek. _Since when did it become so hot in here?_

"It's about Kizuna,"

"—!"

My heart nearly stopped at that moment.

 _SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT._

"Wait, Arima-sensei! It's a—" I tried to clamor for a pardon and state my excuse to why Arima kissed me.

"Alright, now be quiet Shiihata-kun, the competition is about to begin," he immediately dismissed me before I could say anything else, and gave me the competition pamphlet.

I prompted the pamphlet open and saw that there were almost fifty contestants playing— with Arima being #15.

"There sure are a lot…" I remarked; still browsing with my chin resting on my arm.

"Only 12 of them will make it to the next round, you know," Arima-sensei suddenly said and I froze.

"Seriously? That's like…not even half of the number of contestants…"

Arima-sensei sensed the disbelief in my tone and laughed at how I reacted.

"Well, that's how harsh an international competition is. And before all these, applicants must submit a recording of their own playing and it'll determine if they can perform here or not,"

I thought for a while and recalled the things that happened before we left.

 _I met batshit Chernov at that music store…_

 _Saika almost killed me for suddenly wanting to go to Prague…_

 _I worked my ass off just to get money for a plane ticket…_

"I never knew Arima actually recorded herself while playing…" I commented, still thinking if I missed out a memory.

"Well, Kizuna didn't have to. She won last year's Leeds Competition so she's exempted to the Preliminary round," Arima-sensei cleared the mystery for me and I nodded.

"I see…so that explains why she's absent for a few days…"

"I see that you've been looking at my daughter, huh?" he suddenly exclaimed with a sly dirty smile on his face and instantly remembered the kiss from earlier.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's…! Um..!" I stuttered and tried to explain what happened though I failed miserably.

Arima-sensei suddenly laughed and then patted me on the back.

"Let's enjoy this competition, okay?" he smiled and I nodded, albeit still confused to why he's not angry at me.

Actually, the Round 1 for the competition already started long before we started talking and it was already near Arima's turn.

"As expected of Prague Spring…all contestants are really good," Arima-sensei remarked in a low voice as I glanced at him interestingly.

"Who do you think will win?" I asked him with a grin.

"Of course Kizuna will win! My daughter is the best!" He suddenly shouted and I frowned. _He sure is a large fan of his own daughter…_

"Oh, c'mon! Don't give me that!" I complained and then pouted. Arima-sensei in turn, glanced at the pianist currently playing with judging eyes.

"Honestly speaking, most of them are top level pianists—technically, emotionally, expressively…but somehow it's lacking… it's not theirs," he told me and I gazed at the same direction he was looking at.

"Huuhh…." I was utterly confused what he was talking about, really. But I can understand that they were missing something important.

"Ah! Shiihata-kun! It's Kizuna's turn now!" Arima-sensei instantly became excited as the number on the side changed to 15 and Arima walked gracefully from the backstage and to the center in her ornate scarlet and golden dress. She looked more of a doll rather than a pianist.

Staring at her on stage, I suddenly realized that she was chanting her weird spell again. I forgot to ask her what it meant—if it was just some ordinary good luck mantra or some weird shit to summon the devil to play for her or something.

I scanned back to the pamphlet to see what she was planning to play for this round. There were a total of four pieces each from different composers and Arima must play it within 20 minutes.

She sat in front of the piano and adjusted her seat to the right height before placing her hands on top of her lap and took a deep breath. Arima placed her fingers on the right keys and looked straight at me and smiled which almost felt like _"Watch me."_

She pressed her fingers all at once and played her first piece in her repertoire— _Domenico Scarlatti's Sonata in D minor, K141._

How fast the piece was surprised me and I was taken aback, pressing my back against my seat in the process. And…

 _And how Arima played amazed me._ It was not like before, it was not like how it was during the Gala concert… _this is much more…more beautiful, more mesmerizing, and more Arima-like._

It took my breath away and made me feel like I needed more effort. To think that she'll play like this for 20 minutes or maybe till this competition reaches its final round, I don't think I'll survive without falling… _falling for her._

"Oh fuck…! What the hell am I thinking?!" blushing all shades of red, I slammed my head on the arm rest repeatedly.

I took a deep breath and sighed to calm myself. _Seriously…what the fuck? As if the person sitting next to me will let me have his daughter…_

The next piece was already underway as the first one finished as abruptly as it started.

 _Etude-Tableaux, Op.39, No. 1 by Sergei Rachmaninov—_ another fast piece, but in contrast to the one before, this needs a lot of hand stretching, judging by how the composer himself has large hands. It's easy to make a mistake on this piece since it has to be played in a pace that you cannot find the time to press a key so far beyond what you can reach.

However, just like the first one, it sounded like magic. She was totally different from the others…it seemed like I can grasp what Arima-sensei was talking about earlier and that one about his daughter winning, now I realized that it was never meant as a joke.

Then the third one came— _Bedřich Smetana: Na břehu mořském or On the Seashore._ Unlike the two, one could judge that this piece is not as fast but the arpeggios are a killer; mimicking the crashing waves on the seashore. And at the same time, keeping the strength in your fingers steady—not too strong or else it'll drown out the ones which are actually accented, or too soft that it'll sound like it's from Debussy's repertoire. This piece would literally make you use the whole keyboard.

Well, as always, Arima slayed it like it's some easy ' _Chopsticks'_ shit piece but I know that she can play like that because of hellish practice and effort to perfect a piece technically difficult as that.

And finally, the last piece of her repertoire for the first round came— _Fredyryk Chopin's Ballade No. 1 in G minor, Op. 23._

I was surprised that it was not too fast nor with too many notes that it sounded chaotic to the untrained ear. Instead, her music resounded deep within me. Of everything I heard today, this was the one which made me shiver more, made me have goosebumps, made me feel like the sound was created entirely of her emotions— _'I want you to listen to me…Seiichi."_

I tightened my fist and pursed my lips. This is the first time I heard how Arima Kizuna played seriously and I was simply overwhelmed—by her skill, by her beauty, by her personality, by everything about her.

Ever since that Gala concert, the fear to play, though miniscule now, remained. It only reminded me of the mistakes I did and it pains me so much that it has become unbearable. It's much better to play mindlessly, playing like a soulless machine; perfect down to the very last inch of the music sheet and it's much easier to do that, after all, what they appreciate is perfection.

But despite all that, I wish to play like Arima, I want to reach her; to chase after her, so that I can be worthy to play with her and for her.

 _I want to be with her._

 _I can't catch up to her if I am like this. I need to change._

That's why, even if this is simply the beginning; all the more since this is the beginning, I have to work hard even though I am suffering because of it.

The first round of the competition ended around noon and the three of us were able to meet up at the lobby of the same hall. Arima looked flushed but her anxiety for the results did not actually show on her face.

Arima-sensei and I slowly approached her as she chatted happily with the local kids and I had my eyebrows raised when they gave her a brown paper bag and then ran off; waiving Arima goodbye.

"They're such sweet kids…" Arima-sensei remarked as he patted his daughter's head affectionately. "Well, you did a good job again, Kizuna~"

"Of course! Someone promised to give me a reward if I won," Arima looked at me, who was hiding behind Arima-sensei all this time, with a sly smile as I struggled to conceal the blush showing on my face.

"Seems like Shiihata-kun has something to say," Arima-sensei added more fuel to the fire and I agonized over the fact that I have to think of what to say.

"I…I…um…well, t-that was…a p-pretty good performance…" I swallowed the words I was saying and I could not even afford to look at her in the eye directly. Mostly because of that sudden thought I had when she was performing and that kiss from earlier.

"Oh, c'mon! Is that all? I worked really hard for that, you know!" Arima complained with a smile and then approached me while opening the paper bag which was on her hands for quite some time now.

"Here, have some _kolach_!"

"H-huh? What's that—?!"

Without any warning, she suddenly stuffed my mouth with what she referred to as _kolach_ and actually, it was just some piece of bread about the size of a cookie.

"Yummy, isn't it? It's a local Czech dessert filled with poppy seed paste~"

As she was explaining to me what it was made of, I took a few more bites until there was no more left on my hands.

"Yeah, it's really nice. Not too sweet…" I commented and wiped the crumbs off my lips.

Arima-sensei, who suddenly disappeared a while ago, came back with a smile and give the two of us each a bottle of water.

"Oh, I think the results are up by now, you should check it out, Kizuna," he said after looking at his watch and Arima immediately pursed her lips, grabbed me by the arm and ran off somewhere.

When we finally arrived, a lot of people were already gathering around a pretty large bulletin board. A lot of them were crying, some looked relieved that their battle will continue for another round, there were others who were still hoping for a miracle to happen and there was Arima who stood by the corner, looking if her number was listed among those who made it to the top twelve.

When she came back, she looked as if nothing happened and was nonchalantly eating the rest of the _kolach_.

"So? Did you make it?" I asked as she quietly leaned on the wall beside me.

"I wonder what your prize will be, Seiichi-kun~" Arima smiled at me rather playfully as she continued to bite another piece from the Czech pastry.

When she said those words, a smile curved up to my lips and gazed at her.

"You'll have to wait for later," I replied and at the same time, Arima-sensei arrived—I think he knew what the result was even before the official results came.

"Well, how about we go out again tonight?" he suddenly asked and Arima simply cocked her head and blinked several times.

"But, I have practice…" she replied sadly but her father simply patted her head and chuckled.

"Why don't you cut yourself some slack? After all, it's your birthday," Arima-sensei said it with a smile yet Arima seemed to be depressed by the thought and looked away.

"Alright, let's go back to the hotel and relax~" Arima-sensei added and I immediately propped myself up and followed him.

I glanced at Arima who was still silently eating beside me. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but I have no idea what or how to say it. _Maybe I'm afraid that I'll hurt her even more…_

"So close, yet so far…huh?" I whispered to myself and quietly trailed behind Arima down the hall.

* * *

I couldn't get the tune of that last piece Arima played out of my head and I kept on wallowing if I should just ignore it or otherwise, find a piano. Well, actually there is one on the other room yet Arima is busy practicing and I know very well that I can't disturb her.

Out of boredom, I followed Arima, who insisted in practicing more rather than to relax and view the scenic Prague. Since her father can't really do anything, the result was this—me, sitting on the wooden floor, back turned to the wall as Arima continued to practice pieces that are unknown to me.

To tell the truth, she sounded more than sufficient to get to the final round but still, she's trying her best to practice here even though it's so draining. _I…don't understand…_

 _To reach that quality of music Arima is playing, it is necessary to put in a lot of effort but I'm confused…Arima could already play such incredible sounds…so what more could she want? What is she chasing after?_

 _What are her goals?_

My train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the music from the other room stopped and Arima stepped out with a bottle of Pocari Sweat on one hand. She took a deep breath and approached me.

"Hey, Seiichi-kun, I'm going to the convenience store, want me to buy something for you?" She asked and I immediately declined her offer; practically because I was still full from the lunch we had near the Academy of Music.

"Alright then, just stay here and watch my things," she then said and eventually ran off down the stairs.

I sighed and leaned my head against the wall.

"She knows a lot about me…but I don't know a single thing about her…" Whispering to myself, a thought suddenly popped into my head which urged me to stand up and enter the room where the piano was.

I glided my hands across the piano lid and onto the ivory and ebony keys arranged neatly in a row. _The piano sure looks beautiful…_

I pressed the D key near the middle C, twelve times, remembering the Gala concert and that piece _Danse Macabre._ That night still frightens me—suddenly remembering my childhood like some cinematic record, it was the worst feeling. I felt sorry at that time for Arima who tried her best to accommodate me and my sudden outburst and I kept on wondering over and over why she is doing this all this time.

However, in the end, _I still want to be with her._

I couldn't care less what her reasons are.

Sitting on the soft red couch provided before the piano, I cannot stop myself from playing that Chopin piece from this morning…it was something really magical.

I pressed on the keys, travelled from octave to octave and back. I tried to recreate everything I heard and it really doesn't even matter if there was a difference or two, as long as I could play it like how Arima did.

"Ballade No. 1 in G minor…" her nonchalant voice echoed across the room and I immediately took my hands off the piano. However, Arima seemed to be surprised as well when I stopped playing.

"Ehh? Why did you stop, Seiichi-kun?" she asked and I raised my eyebrows and scratched the back of my head.

"Ah…well…you should continue…"

"Right…right!" she affirmed and then went to her work bench and started looking at the music sheets in front of her.

Ever since we came back, Arima seemed to be really under the weather today even though it's her birthday. I wonder what's wrong…

"Hey, why don't you take a break?" I told her as I stood behind.

"I just took one a minute ago,"

"Then take one again," I replied indignantly yet she simply ignored what I said and continued playing.

My frown deepened as minutes passed by without her stopping at all as if she was in a trance. _I had enough of this shit!_

Slamming my hands on hers and pinned it down the keys forced her to halt and look at me with a glare. I tried to squeeze out one or two piercing daggers however, it proved that she was better.

"What is the problem, Seiichi-kun?" her voice was raised in a louder tone and stood up to face me.

"You've been practicing non-stop and what the fuck? A two minute break? What are you? A machine?" I replied angrily and gripped her hand tightly which made her yelp in pain. I immediately released her and backed away as much as possible.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" I frowned and turned my back from her.

She looked away and sighed while holding the hand that was injured. I felt really bad for hurting her—like I'd want to bury myself fifty feet under the ground.

"You see…Seiichi-kun, today is my birthday and I really hate this day…" Arima suddenly murmured and I looked up immediately. "Today is my birthday…and at the same time, Mom's death anniversary…"

I immediately remembered that scene in the cemetery a few months ago and I already knew that fact yet why did I continued to treat it with a cold shoulder?

"Dad doesn't like to celebrate it together so we treat April as her death anniversary instead…however, every single time I celebrate today, the more I sink in to my guilt that Mom died because I was born…" her voice was shaking and so is my hand. She was at the brink of crying yet my body is still frozen to the ground and unable to comfort her.

"That's why I have to practice…I have to forget such unnecessary things—!"

Her words pierced right through me and I instantly embraced her feeble shaking body and patted her head. Arima buried herself on my chest and I soon felt warm tears drenching my shirt.

"You know, those feelings of yours are not unnecessary…they are part of who you are and they make the music you play even more beautiful. I know I'm not in the position to say this since I too have my own issues, but…please don't hurt yourself. It…it hurts me too…"

I mustered up all the courage I got and nervously constructed my sentences along the way. However on occasions such as these, words immediately find their way out.

"Seiichi-kun…I couldn't thank you enough for being there for me always…" she replied as she turned her head to me.

"Well, you've been taking care of me as well," I smiled and for a long time, her face showed surprise but then eventually, she finally showed her brightest smile which made me embrace her more tightly.

"S-S-Seiichi…! I…er…! C-could you please…let go…? I…can't...breath…!" Arima suddenly pleaded and I immediately let her go as I blush fifty different shades of red.

"S-sorry….again…"

The scene eventually turned awkward as the two of us simply stared at each other's bright red faces.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Did I hurt her?! Why isn't she speaking to me…?!_

My mind was in total chaos up until Arima-sensei burst into the room and caught the two of us in such a situation.

"Are you two alright…?" he asked but instantly, his expression changed as if he knew what was going on. "Okay, fine. You don't have to tell me! Now let's get ready to have dinner!"

"Seiichi-kun…! My prize, okay?" her lips crept up and little sly smirk before trailing after her father and left me with my feet frozen to the floor.

 _AH._

 _I. FORGOT. ABOUT. THAT._

 _I still haven't actually prepared anything at all…!_

 _SHIT._

* * *

 **A/N: For sticking out until this chapter of the story, thank you xD and I'm sorry for procrastinating a bit.**

 **A few things about Prague Spring:**

 **-Only those who are around 30 (or 40?) years old are allowed to enter the competitions in the real competition so yeah xDD**

 **-It's true that it lasts almost a month (Classical music heaven~~ 8DD)**

 **-The actual competition categories for the 2016 Prague Spring are really piano and trumpet so it kinda helped me that they posted the repertoire and competition mechanics~**

 **Well, thanks for reading! 8DD Please review! And the next chapter is already underway!**


	15. Resonating

**#15: Resonating**

* * *

 _Ah. Shit_

 _Fucking shit._

I could probably recite all the curses in the world in my current situation.

 _I PROMISED HER. I FUCKING PROMISED ARIMA I WOULD GIVE HER SOMETHING!_

"Seiichi-kun? Why are you taking so long?"

Her voice rang from the other side of the door as I frantically shuffled across my luggage to look for something valuable to give her. But then the door suddenly burst open with Arima storming inside.

"You know Seiichi-kun, I'm REEEEEAAALLYYY hungry right now, so let's just go!" Seizing me by the arm, she dragged me to the doorway. I took hold of my sling bag and uselessly hanged in on my shoulder as I cried invisible tears.

 _No way. I'm done for. She'll probably kill me…_

 _Ahhhh. Shit…_

Arima-sensei was already waiting at the lobby when the two of us arrived and we were greeted promptly.

"Hey, what took you so long?" he asked and I sweated.

"Seiichi-kun is becoming such a slowpoke…!" Arima complained yet her father simply laughed it off. "Anyways, I'm hungry~ So let's go!"

"Alright, alright! Let's get going!" Arima-sensei agreed and the three of us walked out of the lobby and hopped on a cab.

We eventually arrived at our destination in about fifteen minutes. _This one is a little bit farther than last night's._

As we got out of the cab, I was greeted by a rather large sign which the words " _LA DÉGUSTATION BOHÊME BOURGEOISE_ " was mounted on.

As we entered the rather posh restaurant, I was so mesmerized by the ambience inside—not too dim lights, beautiful furniture and as what the restaurant's name suggests, _Bohemian._

Arima-sensei had already made a reservation at the restaurant a few days ago which is why were simply being led to a table fitting for the three of us.

The waitress then gave us three menus which I have no fucking idea what it means so I simply stared at it. Arima-sensei had already decided what he would get and so did Arima. With that, I was left in a state of panic.

"Uhhh…uhh….!"

 _Damn…! How do they say 'I'd like to have this' ?!_

Sensing my distress, Arima giggled and lent me a hand.

"What do you want Seiichi-kun?"

"I really have no fucking idea…" I said hopelessly.

"Well, they serve traditional Czech cuisine here…should I pick something for you then?"

"Yes, please!" I begged her and after chuckling a bit, she browsed the menu again. I have a few doubts in Arima's preference since she would often pick weird stuff like those snails the other night; but it's better than nothing.

"I guess the first set would suit you just fine~" she finally decided and said it to the waitress who seemed to thank us and went to the kitchen.

"So what was in that first set?" I asked after I confirmed that the waitress was already far away.

"Catfish~" Arima replied and I frowned.

 _I fucking knew. I fucking knew that she'll order something different and I simply let her do it! I'VE NEVER EATEN CATFISH BEFORE!_

I grimaced at the fish which was served in front of me however, when I finally plucked up the courage to eat it, the fish tastes more delicious than it looks.

Eventually we were done eating with the main course and was then served with wine and the dessert. Mine was something called white currant and it tastes like heaven, so no complaints here.

After dinner, the three of us decided to stroll around the streets of Prague just to kill time. _Arima-sensei has some performance coming up, why isn't he practicing his eyeballs out?!_

"Ah, those lanterns sure look nice!" Arima-sensei suddenly exclaimed as we passed through an antique shop. "I'll go check them; you two could go back first~"

He left before we could actually say anything and I sighed exasperatedly.

"What kind of guardian is he? Leaving two minors at the street at night?" I complained as Arima laughed at my comment. "Hey, are you okay with that Arima?"

"I don't really mind! I mean, I got used to it!" She grinned at me and my lips formed a small smile.

And so here we are, at Prague's almost deserted streets at night. The streetlights emitted a bright aurum glow and our shadows formed at the buildings nearby. It was truly a European scene—completely different from the environment I was brought up in Japan.

"Arima…" I called out her name as she played with her shadows on the white apartment opposite of street like some innocent kid. "Have you been here before?"

"Yeah~ We also went to the US, and UK and Germany and many others! But it's only for contests," she replied and I proceeded to more questions.

"Was it your decision to play the piano?"

When that question was brought up, Arima suddenly stopped and I turned to her. _Seems like that one hit something in her._

"Yes, yes it was mine. I always wanted to catch up to these certain people but until now, I can't…" her gaze darkened as she took interest in looking at the cobblestones.

"Arima-sensei?"

"Yeah and another person I always wanted to play with," she averted her sapphire eyes which burned against the dark European night. "He is the reason why I'm still striving."

She smiled at me; but unlike those other smiles she usually give me, this one was tinted with different emotions—sadness, elation, longing, determination...

"You know, I also have someone I have to catch up too and she too is the reason why I'm frantically hanging on to the piano even though how hard it is," I remarked and returned her smile. _It's funny to talk to Arima about herself but it would be really embarrassing to tell her that she actually is that person._

"Then someday, please introduce me to that person, okay?" she grinned and started skipping on the steps childishly. I sighed at her comment and smiled at the irony. _Like hell I will._

Suddenly though, Arima slipped and she yelped in surprised. Fortunately, I was nearby and easily caught her in my arms.

"You fucking idiot! Be careful!" I scolded her and she simply laughed at my reactions.

"You know, you used to scold me like this before!" Arima remarked and I blinked several times.

 _What is she talking about?_

"Huh? I did?" I asked her and her smile disappeared from her face and was replaced by a troubled expression.

"Oh…! Um…I think it was someone else!" Arima pushed it off with a weak laugh but I was left in a state of confusion.

"So…um…! Tomorrow is the opening concert of Prague Spring and Dad is performing, so wanna have a look?" She suddenly switched topics and the uneasiness eventually dissipated between the two of us.

"Sure! I never seen Arima-sensei perform!"

"Oh! I nearly forgot! What was that prize you were talking about, Seiichi-kun?"

 _Hahahaha._

 _Fuck._

 _I almost forgot._

"Uhmm…wait…!" I looked around for shops that were still open yet most of them have nothing interesting to offer and we were a lot farther away from those souvenir shops Arima-sensei went into.

 _Damn it, Seiichi! Think!_

 _Should I risk myself and let Arima beat me up…..ah, that's out of the question!_

"Seiichi-kun? Are you alright?" Arima eventually became suspicious of my actions and curiously inquired about it as I sweated bullets.

 _Wait! Gifts ain't always physical objects, right?_

 _Then I guess this will work!_

"C-close…close your eyes first...Arima," Stuttering nervously, I gulped at my own stupid desperate idea.

She closed her eyes like I had instructed. I would've wanted to end this immediately yet her face with eyes closed shut distracted me for a while. It was slightly illuminated by the pale glow of the nearby lamp post, her cheeks rosy and smooth and her lips soft and slightly dry from the cold spring air.

My hand moved on its own as my face heated up. I caressed left cheek and stared at her lips.

"Seiichi-kun…?" Her voice woke me up from my trance and I internally punched myself from doing such things.

 _SHIT. What the fuck am I doing?! If Arima-sensei gets hold of this he'll…!_

 _…_

 _But Arima-sensei isn't here right now…he won't know, right?_

 _NO. Get hold of yourself Seiichi! YOU CAN'T DO IT!_

 _…_

 _Maybe a kiss on the forehead will do…_

I leaned close upon deciding what to do. Brushing her hair away from her forehead, I made one final glance at her mesmerizing face and continued.

My lips would've touched her forehead not only if someone pushed my head and slammed it into Arima's in a loud sharp thud and the both of us yelped in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I placed my hand over my forehead as I blushed different shades of red over realizing what I have done.

"Now, Now Shiihata-kun…Getting a bit fast-paced, aren't we?"

As I heard Arima-sensei's voice right behind me, I immediately froze and finally understood what actually happened.

 _WELL NO SHIT._ _I'M FUCKING DEAD._

"What was that Seiichi-kun?! Suddenly banging your head like that! It hurts, you know!" Arima suddenly yelled angrily and I froze for the second time.

 _TWO ARIMAS ARE FUCKING ANGRY AT ME. THIS IS NOT GOOD. NOT GOOD AT ALL._

"No! Wait! I can explain!" I tried to defend myself but it seemed like Arima was now ready to punch a hole through my stomach.

 _If I'm afraid of Arima-sensei, I'm even more scared of his daughter. Who knows what will happen to me at the end of this night…this won't end well._

* * *

 _Opening Concert_

 _71_ _st_ _Prague Spring International Music Festival_

 _Smetana Hall, Prague, Czech Republic_

I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed.

 _A sucker punch from Arima last night wasn't good and Arima-sensei kept on giving me these weird grins as if he'll kill me right off the bat. It's a miracle that I'm still alive right now._

Arima dragged me towards our seats in Smetana Hall—it was time for the Opening Concert and Arima-sensei was invited to play a concerto with the national orchestra tonight. _I wonder what he'll play…_

"Hurry up, Seiichi-kun! We were almost late tonight!" Arima was holding my wrist tightly as I let her drag me along. I still had no idea if she knew I attempted to kiss her last night, and I hope she will never know anything about that. If it becomes awkward between the two of us because of it, I'll….Of all the things I feared, Arima disappearing from my life would be the scariest.

We sat by the fourth row with the orchestra right before our eyes. I was in awe for a while and stared at the well-lit stage from where we were sitting—seats arranged in a semi-circle, the conductor's box at the center and a nine-foot grand piano basking in glory before everyone else. At this rate, Arima-sensei would really be at the spotlight.

"Is it your first time seeing a concert?" Arima asked me after she giggled at my expressions. I was slightly embarrassed because of that and scratched the back of my head lightly.

"Well yeah…" I muttered in a low voice. "We can't really afford things like these, even if I wanted to. After Mom died and Dad disappeared to some shit place, we were basically on our own…"

"Well then, if you'd like to stay with me, you should get used to this from now on," Arima smiled again—the usual angelic smile that made me run out of air every single fucking time she flashes it before me and this time around, my heart almost skipped a beat with all my blood rushing to my face.

 _That was dangerous…_

"Ah, it's starting, Seiichi-kun!" Arima excitedly remarked and my train of thought snapped and I went back to reality.

The conductor entered the stage with the spotlight following him….he was a tall old man with an unusual jolly and kind face…and who seemed to look really familiar… _I've seen him before._

"AH!" I suddenly exclaimed and pointed my finger at him.

 _He's that old man who made me go all over town with him and made me play with shitty Chernov…! Well he did say he wanted to see me here…_

"Seiichi-kun! You're too loud!" Arima scolded me immediately and I finally realized that everyone was looking at our direction with irritated glances. _Shit. This is embarrassing…_

I instantly settled myself and I stared back at the conductor again. However, to my surprise, he was looking at me as well and gave a small nod along with a warm smile. I blinked several times and couldn't fully get over the fact that he actually remembered me.

"Seiichi-kun…" Arima whispered beside me and immediately averted my gaze towards her.

"What…?"

She suddenly seized my arms and went closer to my face. I instinctively leaned back to avoid kissing her in places unimaginable and getting myself killed by her father.

"HOW COME YOU KNOW MAESTRO ABBADO?!"

There was an excited glow in her eyes, the same one fucking shit Chernov had when the old man was involved. _Is he really that good…?_

"Uh…well…I don't really know…" I replied but Arima has now switched sides when Arima-sensei finally entered the stage with his signature blue suit.

"Oh wow. Arima Kousei and Florentino Abbado for the Opening Concert? Now I'm getting excited!" I could hear two Japanese students whispering behind me in anticipation. _If Arima-sensei and the old man is a formidable pair like what they had said, then, this concert is something I have to watch out for._

"Seiichi-kun, listen carefully. You will understand what I was talking about last night," Arima suddenly said as she leaned towards me. I turned to look at her and with that, she gave me a small playful wink.

I glanced towards the stage and they were almost ready to begin, Arima-sensei and the whole orchestra were already finished tuning and were waiting for the old man's signal to begin. He first looked at Arima-sensei who was seated comfortably in front of the piano and then to his orchestra. With only gazes and looks, they understood that it was finally time to begin.

The old man raised his baton parallel to his chest and in one breath, they began.

 _Piano Concerto No. 3 in C major, Op. 26 by Sergei Prokofiev_

It begins with a slow andante clarinet solo; soft and mysterious and then gradually followed by the orchestra in the same slow tempo yet suddenly turns into a fast-paced movement with the piano entering immediately—also in fiery tune. With the whole orchestra clashing into one another in a threatening unrest, the piano almost in a battle with the orchestra. Reverberating low chords, tolling melancholic bell-like tunes, rapid movement mimicking a chase, strings foreshadowing a struggle about to unfold—it was as if the whole symphony was telling a story.

With Arima-sensei playing and the old man conducting…I had my standards raised yet they managed to get even beyond that. My whole body was quivering as the notes kept on jarring with each other; forming an overall sound which made my eyes widen in excitement and anticipation for more.

It was a difficult piece, just by hearing it, I knew it was not something you can easily defeat in just a few days. The fingering techniques needed for those rapid piano movements interspersed with one another, in short, your hands will be on top of one another while moving up and down the keyboard. _Well shit. I have to grow a sixth finger if I'd want to play that…_

It was a performance which took me into a different realm… _this is how Arima Kousei would perform…this almost otherworldly performance…it resonated inside me._

Unconsciously, my hand slipped above Arima's which was resting on the arm rest. In my excitement as the first movement's final climax almost ended, I squeezed it tightly and she suddenly turned her head towards me.

I slumped my back on my seat as the movement ended and I glanced at Arima who was looking me with a blush on her face.

"Arima…Someday, I'll play this piece…"

"Eh?"

 _"I'll play this piece for you."_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I feel so motivated to write now (even though I'm such a procrastinator xD)**

 **This one was supposed to be posted a week ago but I watched an orchestra concert last Friday for reference (though I usually go to orchestras but it's been a while haha) Though they didn't play Sarasate's Carmen Fantasy like what was planned before, a Horn Concerto isn't bad at all! It would be my first time seeing a French Horn doing a solo since they're usually at the back of the orchestra and one can't see them directly. So it's great that they can be in the spotlight for once.**

 **I've been developing the romance part here since this would be their first time to be so close to each other ever single day. HAHA STAHP**

 **Thank you for reading! And please review! :DD**


	16. Dad, Listen to Me

**#16: Dad, Listen to Me**

* * *

 _"_ _I'll play this piece for you,"_

I know.

I remember what I said.

But I am in no means, can make it possible.

At that strangely touching opening concert, something had started before I knew about it.

Pushing that hell of an embarrassing moment aside, the three of us were already leaving Martinu Hall in the Academy of Music where the second round for the piano competition was held.

Arima's second round was a sure win of course, with her own repertoire of Beethoven's famous Piano Sonata No. 14, a Chopin Etude and Mazurka and a few others I was barely familiar of. She was probably one of the best candidates to win, along with fucking annoying Chernov who wouldn't back out without a fight.

Yet after the second round, only the best of the best were left to compete among themselves. It's a fucking pressure cooker if you ask me; the last round was open to the public and a part of the music festival itself as a show…unlike the first and second rounds which were seen by only a number of people.

"Hey, Dad! Can I go around and see other shows with Seiichi-kun?" Arima suddenly asked, holding a bouquet of neatly arranged roses and stargazer lilies on her arms.

 _She probably wants to get that huge weight off her shoulders, even if it's only for today…_

Arima-sensei on the other hand glanced at me who was following behind with a suspicious look and I was taken aback immediately.

 _Ah. Shit. Shit. Shit._

 _I thought he had already forgotten about it…!_

As soon as he saw my frightened expression, Arima-sensei sighed and patted his daughter's head gently; earning a confused stare from her.

"Alright, just return to the hotel before it gets dark…we'll have to—"

"Review that final concerto, right?" Arima smiled at him excitedly. "I know, Dad!"

Arima-sensei smiled at her and then turned to my direction for a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't do funny things, Shiihata-kun. Of course you know what those are, right?" He whispered just before he walked away and I couldn't help but feel a lump forming inside my throat.

 _Hahahaha. I almost died._

"What are you standing there for, Seiichi-kun? Let's hurry or we'll miss the fun of Prague Spring!" Arima suddenly dragged me back to my senses and away we go to one of the venues of the show.

"Wait! I thought you have to buy tickets first?" I asked; panting as we neared the Czech National Theatre where one of the shows was organized. Arima, on the other hand, was in front of me, excitedly hopping her way towards the theatre premises.

"Of course I did~! Prague Spring is a music festival! If we're here, then we oughta see at least one show!" She replied as I sighed tiringly. These days, I've been in a constant pursuit of her, not only emotionally but even physically since she keeps on jumping around and about, appreciating all of Prague's beauty as I continued my role as escort and babysitter.

Glancing up as I pushed the revolving door, there was a huge banner gracing the outside walls of the theatre which displayed what was today's show.

"J-Juliette?" I spoke in a questioning tone; I might've mispronounced the title…

"Yep! It's an opera by Bohuslav Martinů, which was based on another French play~ It's premiere back in 1938 was performed here you know, so it feels quite a bit special to see it at the same place now~"

Arima informed me quite a bit of what it was about, well probably because, as she had said, it was in Czech so I might've barely understood it.

"You seem to be quite well informed…" I replied, sitting at our designated seats on the balcony area nearest to the stage.

"Well, you gotta know what you'll be watching right?"

"Ah…true…" I replied weakly. _Well, she is right…_

I gazed at every part of the theatre and curiously looked at the orchestra pit which was lower than the main stage.

"It's your first time to see an opera, right?" Arima was now looking at the same direction as I am with a bright smile. "Well, they're down there 'cause they'll just provide the music for the opera. In an opera, unlike an orchestral concert, they're not the star of the show."

The opera started exactly on the designated time and it was more than spectacular. Though I barely understood them, the music was paving the way for me to know what was going on as well as Arima, who seemed to understand the Czech language, occasional commentary.

"Juliette is about a Parisian bookseller who arrives in a small unknown town in search of Juliette, whose voice he heard once in a dream…" I recalled what Arima had told me earlier about as I watched the Parisian guy singing his part on the stage.

"Pretty romantic, don't you think?" Arima's voice tickled my right ear and I averted my gaze at her watching the opera intently with a loving smile plastered on her face.

 _Come to think of it, I am also in a constant pursuit of Arima's music which I heard once and will never forget._ _Yet she's constantly slipping away until I could no longer grasp the sounds she's making._

 _Am I lost…? Like the Parisian guy singing onstage? Is she my own Juliette?_

After the rather surreal opera Juliette, we jumped on another orchestral performance back at Smetana Hall where Arima-sensei's opening concerto was held a few days ago.

This time, it was Anton Bruckner's Symphony No. 5 in B flat major performed by the Staatskapelle Berlin orchestra and the legendary conductor David Barren. _Actually, I'm just repeating what Arima's telling me…I have no fucking idea who these people are anyway, barely even pronouncing their name. Don't mistake me for a classical music otaku._

"The Staatskapelle Berlin is one of the oldest orchestras in the world, you know! It even got to play with great conductors-slash-composers like Richard Strauss and Richard Wagner!" Arima was as enthusiastic as usual, flapping the concert pamphlet up and down on my face.

"Right…" I pretended to feel her eagerness, yet it only earned a light punch on my arm.

"Could you at least pretend a little better than that?" She pouted and I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah…Let's go inside now," I pushed her inside the Hall as she continued her rather cute tantrum.

I sighed as we started walking again on the streets of Prague after the concert ended. Arima was energetic as a fucking elementary school kid on a field trip while here I am, tired as hell like my soul will be sucked out any moment.

"Can we eat first? I'm darn hungry, you know!" I pleaded as I tried to catch up to her fast paced walking.

"Sure, after we watch the Chinese opera on ABC theatre~! It's my first time seeing a Chinese opera so let's go, Seiichi-kun!"

"H-huh?! There's more?!"

When we arrived back at the hotel, it was already dark and I was exhausted as hell that I almost forgot about Arima-sensei's warning this morning. I headed straight to the bed as Arima hurriedly prattled everything we saw today to her Dad who had the same awkward reaction as I had.

"I saw a Chinese opera today, Dad! It was really unique and entirely different! The percussion and the flute parts were so beautiful that I had goosebumps everywhere! Seiichi-kun missed it since he fell asleep right at the middle of it—!"

"R-right…um…Kizuna, we should start with your piano concerto…"

"But I'm not done talking yet!"

* * *

 **Behind the Lines**

 **Arima Kizuna**

 _The 68th annual Prague Spring International Music Competition_

 _Piano Division : Final Round_

 _Rudolfinum, Prague_

My hands are wet and shaking. _Not good._

My heart is in a frenzy. _Not good._

My stomach filled with butterflies multiplying to a thousand per second. _Not good._

There were only four of us contestants left after the severe storm of the first and second rounds of the competition just a few days ago. Of course, Leo Chernov was one of the four along with me, a Russian college student and a girl from Poland who kept on glaring at me since the beginning of the competition.

I was the fourth performer, fortunately and unfortunately. Leo Chernov was the one before me, but I know he wants to battle it out with Seiichi-kun; not me.

I could hear the resounding fortissimo of the piano played by Chernov even at the backstage. He chose the Chopin Piano Concerto No. 1; quite funny that he chose such piece which requires a substantial amount of emotion to express how Chopin regrets leaving his beloved country and mix it with Chernov's own emotions, even though he's considered such an emotionless robot.

Even so… _he's playing so well…_

 _Leeds. Van Cliburn. Haskil._

 _If I win this one, it'll be my ticket to the International Tchaikovsky Competition or even the International Chopin Piano Competition…_

 _I've reached this far but I still have a long way to reach Arima Kousei._

 _Dad may seem to be listening yet, I know…I know he is looking for something else._

"Number Four? Your turn will be soon after the interval, so could you wait by the crossover, please?" the stage manager had already called for me and I almost could not move due to the straining nervousness weighing on me.

"Alright," I replied and forced my frozen legs to stand up and leave the dressing room.

As I entered the crossover, the Prague Symphony Orchestra, who was accompanying the piano tonight were leaving to rest at their dressing rooms for about fifteen minutes and Leo Chernov, who was last to leave the stage caught sight of me and I in turn, arched an eyebrow at him.

"You did quite well, somewhat unusual for the likes of you," I said with a rather mocking tone. _I never liked a single inch of this guy._

"Thank you. I hope you'll do your best," he replied with the same sarcasm and left me in a silent fuming rage.

 _Do you think I won't do better than you?! I'll make you correct yourself later, Chernov!_

"Oi, Arima! You look rather red, you okay?" Seiichi-kun's familiar voice suddenly echoed beside me and I was surprised since I did not expect him to come up here.

"I'm fine! Don't worry!" I replied and smiled at him to show him I was alright; that I'm not a nervous wreck tonight, even though that was the reality.

"Your dad wanted me to check if you still hadn't peed your pants yet," he jokingly remarked and I immediately pressed my heel on his feet in embarrassment.

"Thank you for that rather infuriating concern of yours, but sorry, I don't need it," I said and pouted again. I was already in a bad mood and he doubled it with that stupid joke.

"That fucking hurts, you know! But I'm glad that you seem feisty right now. I should head back now," Seiichi-kun cussed yet again but suddenly felt the urge to leave after completing his mission.

"Hey, Seiichi-kun."

"Yeah?" He turned his head towards me as the orchestra started to return to their seats onstage. _I knew it was time._

"Tell that Dad to listen to me intently,"

Seiichi-kun looked at me with a mix of a surprised and confused expression and finally agreed to my request after hearing the bell—the signal that the interval was about to end.

"What are you talking about? He's listening to you all this time. But fine, I'll tell him that."

"Thanks!"

"Hey, Arima…!"

"What?"

"Don't hesitate to press down those keys! We'll be listening!"

"Got it!"

I smiled at him to assure him and myself that I will be fine; that I can win this competition even if I couldn't win without being unscathed. Even if Dad isn't actually listening to me, I'll make him turn his head and make him feel proud that I can produce these kind of sounds.

"Contestant number four— Arima Kizuna," I heard my name being called and I instinctively walked towards the dark black piano at the center of the stage.

Tonight, it will be both my only ally and enemy.

The thunderous applause, the orchestra and the conductor waiting for me to begin and Seiichi-kun and Dad anticipating something new from me.

 _"_ _Elohim, Essaim…Elohim, Essaim…I implore you."_

I sat down in front of the piano and stared at the black and white keys that seemed to look like the oblivion whenever I was onstage. _It frightens me, it excites me…how should I offer this performance tonight?_

 _Piotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky: Piano Concerto No. 1 in B flat minor, Op. 23_

The orchestra had begun its blaring yet particularly expressive introduction with a wave of the conductor's baton. _It has begun._

With a forte, I pressed on the beginning four emphatic B-flat minor chords as the orchestra continues its passionate and emotional notion. _It's a pretty tune however it will only be repeated twice throughout the movement._

 _Allegro non troppo e molto maestoso – Allegro con spirito_

 _Fast but not too fast and very majestic – Fast with spirit_

Soon the B flat minor chords will shift towards B flat major by the end of the first movement.

I made a bitter smile as my own piano solo begins and I was left alone by the orchestra to play a cadenza which encompasses the whole keyboard. It was one of those parts that I had difficulty in during practice and I am dead afraid that I might commit a little mistake yet by the time I realized it, the opening theme of the orchestra had already returned and my solo ended just like that.

 _Maybe I shouldn't be so frightened._

Glancing on my own hands which gracefully frolicked on top of the keys in tune with the orchestra playing behind, I decided to dance into my emotions and let that sadness in the song sweep me away. Yet at the same time, limiting myself knowing that there is a music sheet I must follow.

It's a sad romantic song, like how it reminds you of someone who seemed to be so near yet so far and yet you couldn't do anything to change that position. And so you cry yourself to sleep in a tumultuous mixture of anger and despair.

There is a story that Tchaikovsky constructed the first movement after hearing some blind musicians playing on streets of Kamenka near Kiev. Who knew that this simple piece based from a Ukrainian folk song could have such an effect? _Ah, such is music._

The feisty C minor climax ended as fast as it begun, followed by a repeat of an orchestral A-flat major theme. The folk theme was evident but mixes well with the contrasting romance theme as it develops towards the recapitulation. The main theme returns which leads me back to the romantic theme and climax. It could've progressed as so, yet an interrupted cadence appears and I whisked myself away together with the final piano cadenza which was normally placed before the coda. The movement ends with a victorious blowing of the trumpets and it finished off with a B flat major and a drum roll.

The second movement was about to begin yet my hands were still trembling of adrenaline, or maybe fear or excitement—I am unsure right now, but I get the feeling that my answers will soon be answered as I play.

In contrast to the first movement, the second movement was toned down a lot. The energetic and emphatic melodies disappeared and only the romantic theme was left, as it was marked _Andantino simplice—slow and simple_

It begins with a short pizzicato introduction followed by the flute's outline of the main theme in which I enter, continuing the melody and shift it towards F major.

The overall theme was dainty yet even though it is marked as simple, it has a few virtuosic piano sections as it gradually sinks in as an accompaniment for the strings. Another solo for the piano appears which paves the way for the reappearance of the first theme. It was now my part to reintroduce the opening melody once again, now as an adorned version as the oboe accompanies me towards the demise in a pianississimo. It was a short movement, only about six minutes yet it regained me my composure to prepare for the final movement which was slightly longer than the second movement.

I was unaware that the second movement had already ended and I simply stared at the keyboard and then looked at where Dad and Seiichi-kun was. _Oh right…I'm in a middle of a competition._

 _I had almost forgotten what I so nervous about._

Prepping myself up for the third movement, I glanced down on the piano once again.

 _This is our final showdown._

 _I will make them listen._

* * *

 ** _A/N: First of all, I would like to apologize for the updating after such a long time. I was busy with schoolwork and practical exams that it drained me the inspiration to write so I went to find some as well ;w;_** ** _So with that, I'm updating two chapters right now as an atonement~ Though both are pretty short haha_**

 ** _Also, those shows mentioned in the story are featured in the actual 2016 Prague Spring, and I'm pretty interested in watching Juliette though I really don't have the budget to do so ;w; welp_**

 ** _Well, I hope you will enjoy these two chapters! Also, thanks for reviewing! :DD_**

 ** _P.S. ((David Barren in real life is Daniel Barenboim xD as well as the conductor Florentino Abbado who is actually Claudio Abbado. They're both legendary conductors and I hope I get to see a concert by them someday))_**


	17. The Fall

**#17: The Fall**

* * *

 _Allegro con fuoco._

Fast with fire.

That was what was written on the music sheet Arima was practicing with.

And true to what was written, the third movement of Tchaikovsky's first piano concerto in B flat minor was burning like a wildfire.

"You should know Shiihata-kun that there are various forms and structures in which a piece is built in," Arima-sensei suddenly interjected as soon as I got overwhelmed by the fiery nature of the third movement.

"The second movement was in ABA, with the first theme 'A' in the opening by the flute and then changes to 'B' and goes back to 'A' again near the end carried by the piano. This time it is in ABABAB form. If you listen closely, you'll understand what I'm talking about."

I heeded his suggestion and listened to what was Arima playing and I was taken by surprise that the first theme actually returned at the middle of the piece.

"Oh, neat. It did went back!" I exclaimed. Though I wanted to say a lot more, what Arima was playing blew those words away and absolutely caught my attention.

The piano and the orchestra were almost like in a brawl. Everything was painted in red, yellow and orange like the colors of autumn—like a festival in which the energy never leaves; _a Ukrainian festival probably._ I don't know how Arima could actually give color; give an image through mere sound yet that was how she was doing all night.

Those loud notes in forte, those candezas which danced across the keyboard, it will make your head turn. It will make anyone stop what they were doing and listen. It was like a contagion of enthusiasm and red fervor. It never ran out of stamina… _this piece is so very Arima. She painted herself in it._

I smiled at how she actually managed to do that. _No, I shouldn't wonder at all. This is Arima who we're talking about._

Everyone was playing in a loud fortissimo for the final finale of the night in Prague, with a triumphant but not lyrical coda played yet again in B flat major marked _allegro vivo,_ Tchaikovsky's Piano Concerto No. 1 in B flat minor was thus concluded graciously after a series of reverberating notes in the piano and a the orchestra.

 _I'm lucky to be here tonight._

As soon as Arima left the stage, I headed towards the backstage with Arima-sensei following after he bought some water. When I arrived, Arima was feebly walking down the hallway, swaying to and fro; looking feverish and drenched with sweat.

"Hey! Are you alright?" I ran towards her side; worried sick that something must be wrong. However, she proved me wrong immediately.

"Of course I'm fine! That performance was just so exhausting, I almost ran out of breath!" Arima grinned at me and I smiled at her.

"Who knew you could actually run out of energy," I replied jokingly but it was not really that funny for her.

"And what are you implying by saying that?" Arima shot daggers at me and I immediately backed away.

"Sorry! I was just joking!" Raising my hands up on the air, I took two steps back— _just being cautious after she stepped on my foot earlier._ "Let's just return to the dressing room, Arima-sensei will return soon," I sighed a few words and started walking down the rather deserted hallway.

But instead of a reply, she bumped her head on my back and gradually leaned on me. _What the hell?! Fuck, I've been avoiding trouble with Arima-sensei since that time but…!_

"A-arima…?" I turned my way towards her when she did not even try to mumble a word.

 _Huh..?_

To my surprise and shock, Arima crumbled into a pile and fell down to the ground in a sudden swoop. My eyes widened in fear, my heart almost beating right out of my chest. I knelt down instantly and scooped her body and cradled her head into my arms.

"ARIMA! ARIMA!" I could hear her ragged breath; I'm glad she's still breathing but her red face did not ease my fears. "Oi! Wake up! This is a joke, right?"

 _This is like my dream before. This is a dream right?_

 _Arima will be fine, right?_

* * *

 **Behind The Lines**

 **Arima Kizuna**

The sun… _shining_

The room smelled strongly of antiseptic and jasmine. _Where am I?_

The bright sunlight was adorning the plain whitewashed walls and there was a sound blinking in the background in two-fourths time signature. _Ah. This is a hospital._

I stared at the ceiling and blinked several times. _I remember that I was in Prague for a competition but now, my arms felt numb…a familiar feeling._

"Welcome back," A voice greeted me; a voice I've heard after such a long time.

"S-Saika-chan…? Why…?" I forced out a few words. My throat was as dry as the Sahara and a bunch of tubes were linked into my wrist from IV drip.

"Because the two idiots in your life are darn afraid of hospitals," she replied with a rather annoyed but I mused myself with that. _Saika-chan may seem to act like that, but she cares._ "Here, have some water."

She offered me a drink to quench my parched lips and after that, it seemed like I could talk normally again.

"I'm sorry for imposing on you…" I apologized to her and even took her potential day off away from her.

"Don't worry too much. I was sent her by your grandparents to see if you were okay. They also sent some canelés…you can eat them if the doctor says it's already okay," She gave me her special rare smile and I smiled back.

"Actually, I wanted to thank you for looking after Seiichi. He seemed to be a different person now…He looks much happier than before and I'm glad he had someone like you in his life…" Saika continued while fiddling with her fingers. "I hope I can hear him play happily again just like when we're young."

"Yeah…but it's not only me, he has you too as his strength. You and Seiichi-kun are so alike…why hide it when you two actually look out for one another?"

Saika stared at me in surprise and then blushed a little as she hopelessly tried to hide it. I giggled a little but she continues to fidget like the cute girl that she is.

"He's on the rooftop right now, you know. He doesn't want see you in that state at all…"

"I see…"

Shiihata Seiichi was sitting alone on the concrete benches on the rooftop just like how it was before. I giggled at the irony.

"When we were here for the first time, you were the one in a hospital gown but now it's the opposite," I spoke to him first and he looked up to me as if I was an ephemeral being. "And it was spring then, now we are at the mercy of a hot summer."

"A-arima…?" He spoke to me as if he still couldn't believe that I was speaking to him right now.

"Why do you seem so shocked? Did you think I was gonna die?" I gave him a devious smile and he just stared at me more than ever. "Oh c'mon, Seiichi-kun! I'm right here!"

Walking towards him, I seized his hand and placed it on top of mine as I gave him a bright smile.

"See? I'm the real flesh and blood Arima Kizun—!"

Without any warning, Seiichi-kun pulled me into an embrace and squeezed my body as hard as he could—though it did actually hurt.

He immediately released me after but as I looked into his face, there was neither happiness nor shine in it. There was only a bitter smile.

"Are you going to die?"

As he said those words, it was my turn to be surprised and something like a shockwave surged throughout my body. I stood up and looked away towards the distance. I couldn't look him into the eye, not like this; not with that question.

 _Mom…what will you do if you were in this situation?_

"Say, Seiichi-kun, have I been tormenting you all this time?" I countered his question with another question and he glanced at me in surprise. "I'm sorry but I'll be tormenting you more…"

I grimaced and stared at the ground with a sad expression and placed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not as cruel as my Mom, but I can only answer this to your question—I can die anytime but I won't die any sooner. It's a contradiction actually, but it's the truth," I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat and bravely looked at Seiichi-kun in the eye.

"I can't tell you anything about my condition yet. But it is your decision…if it is too painful for you to see me like this, then feel free to leave."

Deep inside me, something is screaming. However, I can't bring him anymore emotional stress than this; it was not long after he remembered his mother's death and also, his father has still not shown up until now. If he learns about me, then it will make him suffer more.

 _Please don't leave me again._

Those words were screaming inside my head and my heart. Yet, if it is for him, I could let go. He still hasn't grasped every single memory of his childhood yet… _he still hasn't remembered me yet…_

"Please stop telling me what the fuck to do."

"Eh..?" I pursed my lips at his words and shamefully bowed my head down. "I'm…I'm sorry…"

"You kept on saying that I should fucking leave…to hell with that! I've already said so again and again…stop spoiling me already. It's true that it is indeed painful, but let me endure it so I can come out stronger than before…!"

I was astonished at what he just said. His words pierced right through me and I was left speechless before him.

"You don't even want me to leave, right?" Seiichi-kun patted my head as he passed by me and walked towards the exit of the rooftop. "Let's return to your ward before Arima-sensei sends me to fucking Satan's lap."

"Seiichi-kun!" I called out his name as a smile instantly developed on my lips.

"Yeah..?"

"Please stay with me!"

"…"

"By the way, Seiichi-kun! Who won the competition?"

"You did."

"I did?"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, thanks for reading, oh, and please review~! :D**

 **Another one is one the way xD Idk but should I add a little side story with Seiichi's little sister Saika as the protagonist? I'm getting a bit tempted haha**


End file.
